dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cronologia do Universo DC (Pós-Crise)
Esta é a linha de tempo de acordo com a cronologia da DC após Crise nas Infinitas Terras, com pequenas alterações devido a Zero Hora e Crise Infinita. Eventos válidos até Flashpoint, quando os Novos 52 redefiniram o Universo. Passado primordial Antes do Big Bang *A entidade Hal Jordan / Parallax vai para o passado e é derrotado antes do tempo começar. *Imperiex destrói o universo precedente. É enviado para o passado novamente com Brainiac 13, que ajuda recriar o Big Bang. .]] Big Bang *A Fonte cria (e é criada pelo) Universo. * Anti-Monitor aparece no alvorecer da criação e tenta destruir o Universo. É detido pelos super heróis e O Espectro. *O Universo atual é criado por uma mão misteriosa, com um caldo de estrelas na palma da mão. Surge Espectro. *Lordes da Ordem e Lordes do Caos surgem. *Como seres conscientes começam a surgir, os Perpétuos aparecem na existência. Aparecem em ordem: Destino, Morte, Sandman (Morfeus) (Sonho), Destruição, Desejo, Desespero e Deleite (sendo posteriormente substituída por Delírio). Algum ponto de tempo * O Primeiro dos Caídos se revolta contra a Presença. É muito complicado estabelecer a versão bíblica da cosmologia dentro do Universo DC, dado que Satan teria se rebelado após a criação do homem, e forçosamente Adão NÃO teria sido o primeiro ser humano, nem mesmo no planeta Terra. Também é matéria de especulação se o Jardim do Éden realmente estava situado na dimensão terrestre. No entanto, Satan (ou Lúcifer, embora algumas histórias criem distinção) por várias vezes já influenciou o Universo. * O Primeiro dos Caídos é banido e encontra o Segundo e o Terceiro dos Caídos, estabelecendo um Triunvirato. * Lucifer e os anjos que lhe eram simpatizantes travam uma guerra e são expulsos do Céu, caindo no Caoplasma, que depois se tornaria o Inferno. Um anjo que resolveu não ficar de nenhum dos lados é expulso, e ao procurar pelos anjos expulsos tem suas asas arrancadas por eles. Bilhões de anos atrás 18 Bilhões de anos atrás * Forma-se o Mundo dos deuses 17 Bilhões de anos atrás * Vida surge no Mundo dos deuses (começo do Segundo Mundo) 15 Bilhões de anos atrás * Vida humanóide alcança divindade no Mundo dos deuses. 10 bilhões de anos atrás * Os antepassados dos Oanos nascem no planeta Maltus, onde desenvolvem incríveis habilidades psicocinéticas. * O Monitor é nascido na lua de Oa após a sua criação. Ele passa sua vida em meditação silenciosa, aprendendo os segredos do universo. Enquanto isso, o Anti-Monitor nasce na lua de Qward após a sua criação no universo de antimatéria. O Anti-Monitor cresce poderoso e facilmente assume o controle de Qward, criando um exército de Trovejantes, em seguida, forma uma guarda pessoal de elite a partir destes chamada de os Demônios da Sombra. O Anti-Monitor espalha seu reinado de terror em todo o universo de antimatéria. Nota: O texto afirma que o Anti-Monitor e o Monitor foram criados como resultado das ações de Krona, mas isso só pode significar que as ações de Krona afetaram o passado distante, além do presente. nas Infinitas Terras # 7 9 Bilhões de anos atrás * Por meio de acreção, Krypton e outros planetas se formam a partir de material galático e entram em órbita da estrela Rao. * O Anti-Monitor torna-se ciente do Monitor, seu outro eu no universo-matéria positiva. Eles começam uma guerra que dura um milhão de anos, travada com igual poder, em que nenhum dos dois poderia ser o vencedor. nas Infinitas Terras # 7 * Depois de um milhão de anos, a guerra entre o Anti-Monitor e o Monitor termina com um empate, quando um ataque simultâneo torna a ambos imóveis e inconscientes por mais de nove bilhões de anos. nas Infinitas Terras # 7 5 Bilhões de anos atrás *Maltusianos ganham imortalidade. * .]]O Mundo dos deuses é destruído em uma guerra pela maior arma viva dos deuses antigos, Mageddon. Os deuses são mortos, e uma "Godwave" desencadeia-se no universo. Isto cria forças no universo (tal como a força da velocidade e o Metagene) que permitirá que determinados superpoderes surjam. Permite também o nascimento aos deuses novos. Mageddon é aprisionado em um dissipador da gravidade na curva exterior do espaço-tempo. O restantes dos antigos deuses fundam os planetas de Apokolips e Nova Genesis. Quando ocorreu a destruição do planeta que existia e deu origem a Apokolips e Nova Genese, o poder dos habitantes desse planeta se espalhou pelo universo. Os habitantes desse planeta eram deuses, por isso que os habitantes de Nova Genese e Apokolips, planetas gerados a partir dos destroços do antigo, são chamados de novos deuses. Quando esse poder se espalhou pelo universo, ele foi cair em determinados locais de certos mundos. Em vários planetas ocorreram surgimentos de deuses por conta desse poder. 4,5 Bilhões de anos atrás * O planeta Terra começa a se formar de poeira e gases ao redor do Sol. 4,4 bilhões de anos atrás * Krona, um Maltusiano, queria descobrir os segredos da própria criação do Universo. Construindo uma máquina para isso, ele observou por seu portal uma palma gigantesca com um caldo de estrelas na mão, quando a máquina explodiu. Esta tolice custou caro a toda a existência. Devido a esse ato, fora criado o Universo de Antimatéria de Qward. * ]]A mera existência disso liberou uma onda de mal que corrompeu milhares de mundos. Sentindo-se culpados pela catástrofe, os Maltusianos procuraram meios de acabar com este mal. Uma parte dos Maltusianos afirmava que o mal devia ser destruído, e se retiraram para outra dimensão, e tornaram-se os Controladores. A parte restante dos Maltusianos foram os Guardiões do Universo, que migraram então para o planeta Oa. A fim de desenvolver plenamente a ciência em seu mundo, eles baniram toda a magia aleatória do local na forma dum meteoro, o Coração Estelar, que foi lançado no universo. A príncipio, para ajudar a proteger o universo, eles engendraram uma raça chamada Psíons. Estes se rebelaram. A seguir, os Guardiões criaram os andróides Caçadores Cósmicos, que tiveram um destino parecido. Para impedir que a ordem se perdesse e que o universo entrasse em puro caos, os Guardiões do Universo dividiram todo o universo em 3600 setores, e para cada um deles, foi criado um anel que permitia fazer praticamente qualquer coisa que o usuário desejasse. Cada anel seria entregue aos seres mais honestos, mais destemidos e de maior força de vontade (a qual ativava os poderes do anel). Esses seres passaram a ser conhecidos como a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. 4,3 bilhões de anos atrás * Vida aparece em Nova Gênese e Apokolips. 4 bilhões de anos atrás * A vida começa a surgir no planeta Terra. 1 bilhão de anos atrás * Abnegazar, Rath e Gasth, conhecidos como os Três Demônios, governam a Terra primitiva. * Os Lordes da Ordem capturam os Três Demônios e os aprisionam em vastas câmaras sob o gelo, areia e água. Mas antes que os três demônios sejam sobrepujados pelos Timeless Ones, eles criam a Jarra Vermelha de Calythos, o sino verde de Uthool, e a Roda de Prata de Nyorlath, as quais, eventualmente, poderão libertá-los a partir de qualquer feitiço usado para ligá-los. Os Três definham em suas prisões por um bilhão de anos, até que Felix Fausto tenta libertá-los. Milhões de anos atrás 235 Milhões de anos atrás: * Dinossauros começam a surgir na Terra. 100 milhões de anos atrás *Começa a vida em Krypton *Capitão Átomo viaja pelo tempo na perseguição de Monarca e acaba na era dos dinossauros. Encontra também Chronos. 65 Milhões de anos atrás * O impacto de um meteoro em Yucatan, México, faz com que uma extinção em massa acabe com a Era Mesozóica. Cerca de 17% de todas as famílias, 50% de todos os gêneros, e 75% de todas as espécies são extintas. Nos mares reduz a percentagem de animais sésseis a cerca de 33%. A maioria dos dinossauros não-aviários extinguem-se durante esse tempo. Mamíferos e pássaros emergem como vertebrados terrestres dominantes. A maioria dos dinossauros são mortos, com apenas um remanescente dos dinossauros sobrevivendo em terras escondidas, como Skartaris e a Ilha dos Dinossauros, no Oceano Pacífico. 5 a 7 milhões de anos atrás * Os marcianos brancos alienígenas podem ter estado envolvidos na manipulação genética do código genético humano, estimulando assim seu progresso evolutivo. Foi também nesta época que colonos marcianos estabeleceram o povoado conhecido como Z'onn Z'orr na região da Antártida. A cidadela logo foi abandonada como os marcianos retornaram ao espaço exterior e permaneceu desconhecida por milhões de anos. 4,5 milhões de anos atrás * Terra 1: Os Rmoahal, uma forma avançada de humanos, surgem em África. Eventualmente, eles colonizam o continente da Atlântida, onde eles dominam tanto a ciência quanto a magia. Alguns Rmoahal em Atlantis usam seu domínio de ambos para melhorar fisicamente seus corpos, transformando-se de uma raça de seres humanos de 3 m de altura com pele cor de mogno para uma raça de lagarto por infusão de DNA de dinossauro. Lord of Atlantis # 11 2,5 milhões de anos * Os Rmoahal abandonam seus assentamentos no continente de Atlântida devido ao início da Era do gelo e logo morrem devido a uma fraqueza contra o frio por terem infundido DNA de dinossauro em seus corpos. Lord of Atlantis #11 Milhões de anos atrás (quantidade não especificada) * Em um universo paralelo, Kell, o maior cientista da Terra, transforma sua Terra num paraíso usando de ciência avançada. Descobrindo a existência do multiverso, Kell procura aprender a origem do universo. Ignorando os avisos de que o universo será destruído se eles aprendem suas origens, Kell vai em frente com a sua experiência, apesar dos protestos de sua ex-assistente Sondra e do Conselho. Formando uma câmara de antimatéria, Kell entra nela e vê o início dos tempos repetindo-se diante de seus olhos. No entanto, Kell inadvertidamente desperta o Anti-Monitor, que inicia uma reação em cadeia de antimatéria que destrói toda a vida na Terra de Kell e, eventualmente, destrói todo o seu universo. Como ele ganha poder com a destruição do universo de matéria positiva de Kell, o Anti-Monitor liberta-se de seu cativeiro de quase nove bilhões de anos. Percebendo que a morte de cada universo de matéria positiva o torna mais poderoso, ele destrói o universo após universo com a antimatéria para expandir seu poder. Enquanto que no ínicio leva eras para o Anti-Monitor destruir um universo, ele finalmente aprende a destruir universos mais rapidamente como seu poder cresce. O Monitor também desperta e concede a Kell tanto a imortalidade como a capacidade de avisar os outros universos antes de serem destruídos, e Kell se torna conhecido como Pária. O Monitor também cria uma nave em que ele poderia viajar pelo multiverso, lutando contra o Anti-Monitor sempre que podia, mas o Monitor fica mais fraco com cada perda de um universo de matéria positiva, forçando-o a procurar campeões em todo o multiverso para lutar por ele. nas Infinitas Terras # 7 Milhares de anos atrás 800 mil anos atrás * Primeira Era histórica de Krypton começa quando clãs de nomades iniciam o uso de alfabeto e linguagem uniformes, compartilhar segredos metalúrgicos e a construir Jerat, a primeira cidade. 500 mil anos atrás * O Lorde da Ordem mais tarde conhecido na Terra como Nabu, o Sábio nasce em torno desta época no planeta Cilea. Fun Comics # 67 250 mil anos atrás *Um cientista chamado Bertron cria a criatura Apocalypse num planeta-colônia chamado Krypton, por meio de clonagem evolutiva. Os kryptonianos aprendem clonagem de Bertron. 200 mil anos atrás * O fim da Quarta Era de Krypton vê o aperfeiçoamento da clonagem. Como a Quinta Era de Krypton alcança seus meados, cada cidadão do planeta possui três clones, que são mantidos sob animação suspensa num banco de clones, e servem como repositório de órgãos, prolongando a expectativa de vida de suas matrizes. * O Erradicador foi criado como um sistema bélico há 200 mil anos por uma raça alien que estava morrendo e queria preservar sua cultura. Esta raça enviou vários destes artefatos pelo universo e um deles atingiu Krypton. Foi reprogramado pelo militarista Kem-L (ancestral de Superman) para preservar a integridade da vida kriptoniana (não permitia a Krypton assimilar culturas de outros planetas enquanto armazenando e preservando suas próprias). Pré-história 145 000 AC * Na antiga Atlântida, Ahri'ahn nasce como filho de dois feiticeiros, Calculha, seguidor da Luz, e Majistra, senhora da escuridão. Ele é criado por seu pai em Atlantis enquanto seu irmão Garn Daanuth foi criado por sua mãe em Mu. Ambos são iniciados nos mistérios da feitiçaria. # 6 Após a Primeira Convocação dos 12 Magos do Império rejeitar a sugestão de Majistra que eles deveriam desenterrar os cristais mágicos do Zodiaco enterrados sob cada cidade, ela tenta tirar partido da sua energia para se tornar uma deusa, arrancando os cristais do zodíaco e causando um cataclismo que ligeiramente inclina o mundo em seu eixo e quase destrói as 12 cidades de Atlantis em todo o mundo. O jovem Ahri'ahn se sacrifica a mando de seu pai para parar Majistra, fazendo com que seu corpo para ser destruído, em seguida, retorna os cristais Zodíaco de volta para as 12 cidades. Garn é feito albino no processo. Calculha é forçado ao exílio o seu próprio corpo carregado de energia ao Darkworld juntamente com o espírito de Majistra. O corpo de Ahri'ahn, transformado em uma bola de energia, é enviado para o coração de uma estrela por Calculha. Garn cresce para substituir Majistra como feiticeiro de Mu. # 4). 110.000 anos AC * O período glacial Würm / Wisconsin começa na Terra, predito pelos feiticeiros da Atlântida, como resultado dos Cristais Zodiac serem enfraquecidos pela tentativa de Majistra usá-los para obter divindade. # 4 101 mil anos atrás * A capital de Krypton, Kandor, é dizimada numa explosão termo-nuclear pelo Zero Negro, organização terrorista que era contra a clonagem. Isto inicia 1000 anos de sangrenta guerra civil. 100 mil anos atrás * O fim da guerra e o ínicio da Sétima Era inicia 100 milênios de paz em Krypton; no entanto, os habitantes se tornam frios e distantes, preferindo evitar contato uns com os outros. Com clonagem proibida, os kryptonianos descobrem outros meios de prolongar suas vidas. Por volta de 53.000 aC: * O Darkling príncipe Kr'Rth é derrotado pelo mago Tynan e lançada no sono eterno por 10.000 anos. # 26-27 50.000 A.C * Rip Hunter viaja para esta era a fim de matar Vandar Adg antes que ele adquira sua imortalidade; ele mata o pai deste ao invés (Rip não sabia que os membros da Tribo do Sangue herdam o nome dos pais). * Um homem da caverna do tipo Cro-Magnon chamado Vandar Adg, líder da Tribo do sangue, foi banhado na radiação de um meteorito misterioso, que lhe deu o intelecto e a imortalidade inacreditável, sendo conhecido nos dias de hoje como Vandal Savage. Um observador da Tribo do urso mais tarde aproximar-se-ia que o mesmo meteorito e transformaria no castigo merecido eterno do Savage, Homem Imortal, possuindo o poder de ressuscitar como um personagem novo cada vez que é morto. Assim era Atlantis 43 mil AC * Os acontecimentos de Arion, Lord of Atlantis: Surge na Terra uma grande civilização, rica na magia e na tecnologia, que leva a formação de Atlantis. Os primeiros homo magi eram os atlantes pré diluvio. ** O espírito de Ahri'ahn é tutelado pela deusa Jheryl dentro de uma parte da Darkworld conhecido como a Gema negativa. Enquanto 100.000 anos passam no mundo real, menos de duas décadas passam para o jovem. * Calculha, prometendo salvar Atlantis da Segunda Idade do Gelo, usa sua mágica para trazer o espírito de Ahri'ahn de volta à Terra dentro de uma estrela cadente que é realmente uma pedra preciosa rubi. A gema é encontrada por Wyynde, que é guiado pela voz de Calculha para colocá-la sobre a pirâmide de Prime Mages. Ahri'ahn renasce como Arion sem memória cheia de seu passado ou seu tempo no Darkworld. # 4-5 * Amizade com Wyynde (mais tarde tenente Wyynde) e a tenente (Lady) Chian (mais tarde Capt. Chian), Arion torna-se alto Mago de Atlantis e recebe a orientação da forma astral do Calculha. Ele promete para evitar a Idade do Gelo. Garn Daanuth na cidade agora vazia de Mu se torna consciente do retorno de Arion bem e toma medidas. # 5 * Calculha orienta Arion para ir em busca de respostas para parar o iminente idade do gelo, apenas para cair em um mortal si mesmo coma. Arion batalhas livre de um ser cósmico chamado de Sun-Sphere que erradamente pensa que ele é seu filho por causa de sua ligação com a estrela-gem que o trouxe para a Terra. # 55-62. * Garn Daanuth assume filho do rei D'Tilluh M'Zalle de Thamuz e envia os Cavaleiros do Dragão contra a cidade de Golden Gate. Arion e seus aliados atender Mara, um metamorfo adolescente de Thamuz cuja família é morto por Garn. Arion e Garn descobrem que são irmãos. Garn mata Calculha, que deixa um pouco de sua essência mágica dentro de um globo de cristal Arion quebrado, a fim de derrotar Garn. Arion aprisiona a alma de Garn em seu próprio corpo. # 1-8 * Arion evita a idade de gelo com a ajuda do Icestarr sedutora cuja exoneração do sol mágico contribuído para o problema. Ela dá sua vida quando o exemplo de Arion mostra a ela o significado do amor. Arion fica com apenas uma fração de seu poder original. # 9-10 * Após a morte de seu pai Sh'Roco, Wyynde relutantemente retorna a Khewannan-tu para se tornar o novo "chefe" ou Dhonu. Com a ajuda de arion ele derrota o xamã mal Wintermoon. # 13 * Chaon apresenta como Sacerdote Trykhun a fim de enganar Arion em acabar com toda a existência durante a sua batalha sob a cidade deserta de Mu. Arion intercepta-lo dentro da Chama de Hjerta. # 14-15 * Arion encontra uma tribo de homens-animal mutantes e seu líder Bylgor o homem-leão. Estas vítimas de experimentos por um técnico desconhecido, que se esconde dentro de Atlantis, Arion livre quando ele mostra-lhes misericórdia. # 16 * Wyynde toma uma noiva tribal chamado Fawndancer pouco antes Garn escapa de dentro Arion e destrói a terra natal de Wyynde com uma onda enorme. Arion consegue contar com a ajuda da deusa Deedra para transformar Garn em ouro maciço! Wyynde reencontra Arion em suas viagens. # 17-19 * Arion e companhia navegar os mares com o capitão Bloodmore of the Unicorn Black como Arion se baseia em cristal de energia do navio para expulsar o deus do mar bravo Altana. Wyynde descobre que sua noiva tribal Fawndancer foi transformada em uma sereia por ataque mágico de Garn em sua terra natal. # 20-22 * Garn retorna ao normal e usa sua mágica para transformar todos os Atlantis contra Arion antes de tentar prendê-lo em Darkworld. Arion escapa do outro reino dimensional e enterra Garn dentro do lugar mágico! # 23-25 * Arion derrota o mal Darkling príncipe Kr'Rth e seu servo mortal, o abadessa de Kr'Rth e tenta ganhar nova magia da Weaver. Enquanto isso, Lady Chian salva uma jovem chamada Lyla das leis tribais duras de seu pai, o Huntsman, em seguida, aprende do retorno de Arion para Atlantis. # 26-28 * Arion e viagem empresa para a terra natal de Chian de Hoshan onde ele é enganado pelo velho amante de Chian Tomokata em permitir escuro Majistra de ganhar a sua pedra preciosa rubi. Ele aprende os detalhes de seu passado dentro do Gem negativa e quebra forma de espírito de Majistra após a deusa Jehryl convence o tecelão em restaurar poderes perdidos originais de Arion! Arion restaura o corpo de Wyynde a forma humana, mas não faz nada para sua mente alterada, que ainda é animalesco. Rei D'Tilluh se mata e Wyynde que tinha sido transformado em um homem-animal é restaurado corporal. # 30-33 * A primeira Convocação de Magos de Arion é interrompida quando um dos convidados, Rhajeem, revela que ele se tornou mal e tenta assumir o controle da cidade. Arion permite que um dos monstros do mal assistente para levá-lo fora em uma outra dimensão. # 34-35 * Arion, em sua velhice, é visitado pelos Time Masters. Masters #7 * O novo Rei M'zalle é morto quando antigos atlantes retornar do espaço após eras de distância da Terra. Eles são derrotados quando um dos seus Esok se volta contra eles e Arion batalhas do mal Chaon. O corpo de Chaon é temporariamente destruída por Arion, mas é tarde demais para impedi-lo de afundar a cidade da Golden Gate. Arion leva os sobreviventes para encontrar um novo lar. A irmã de M'zalle T'Galla torna-se rainha do Império. ESPECIAL 40 mil AC *A Godwave atinge a Terra pela primeira vez. 35 MIL AC * Na Terra, pessoas banhadas com a Godwave viraram os titãs mitológicos e mais tarde a sua prole foram os deuses gregos. Também caíram parcelas do poder gerando os deuses nórdicos, os que deram poder a Capitão Marvel, os deuses romanos e outros panteões (começo do Terceiro Mundo). 30 Mil AC * Anthro, um homem primitivo, transformar-se-á em um líder entre seres humanos evoluídos. *Batman, que tinha sido enviado de volta no tempo durante a Crise Final, foi capaz de testemunhar a morte de Anthro de velhice. * Cidadãos de Nova Genese e Apokolips atingem divindade (começo do Quarto Mundo). *Os Guardiões do Universo realizam alterações genéticas na espécie marciana, dando lhe uma fraqueza do fogo. Uma nave espacial cai na Terra, contendo um guardião do universo e um marciano. O Marciano mata uma tribo de Cro-Magnons e é morto mais tarde por Vandal Savage. *Um praga destrói a maioria da raça marciana. Milhares de anos atrás: *Em terras geladas do norte, uma mulher primitiva, após estuprada por membros duma tribo, dedicou-se as artes místicas, onde aprendeu eventualmente a reencarnar com suas memórias intactas. Ela reencarnou após gerações como Wotan, um ser de pele verde, de barba e cabelos pontudos. *Um jovem guerreiro na dimensão de Geralth vende sua alma para o deus da guerra Dgrth em troca de talento sobrenatural para a guerra. Ele passa a ser conhecido como Stalker. 15000 anos atrás * Uxas visita a Terra e cria as divisões entre os deuses gregos e romanos. 14000 anos atrás * Primeira aparição de Metron. * Ao combater Nebula Man no fim dos anos 1940, Sideral fica preso nesta era. League of America #100-102 10000 AC (estimado): * Kong, um adolescente Cro-Magnon, é expulso de sua tribo junto com a mãe, pelo líder da tribo Trog, seu pai, que temia uma profecia que dizia que seria destronado pelo próprio filho. Kong cresce para ter muitas aventuras, mas é desconhecido se conseguiu vingança contra seu pai. 9500 AC * Durante o reinado do rei Orin I, o rosto de Atlantis muda para sempre. Um enorme terremoto rasga o continente matando milhões de pessoas. No entanto, muitos cientistas da Atlântida previam uma catástrofe dessas e alertaram Orin. O rei construiu grandes escudos de força, que protegeram várias grandes cidades da devastação, incluindo Tritonis e Poseidonis. Nada, porém, poderia impedir que todo o continente da Atlântida afundasse permanentemente no mar. Eventualmente, os cientistas do Rei Orin são capazes de desenvolver um soro que permite aos atlantes sobreviverem por respirar debaixo d'água e sobreviver à pressão oceânica. 8000 AC * Ystina nasce. Ystina (pronuncia-se Iustina) foi mais tarde uma admiradora de Sir Galahad da Távola Redonda que se disfarçou como um rapaz chamado "Ystin" para estar perto dele. 7000 AC * Jebediah, um jovem de Canaã ganha poderes dos deuses Marzosh, Arel, Ribalvei, Voldar, Elbiam e Lumium, tornando-se o Campeão. Entrementes, ele tem muitas aventuras, até que um dia é seduzido por uma demônia em forma humana, que dá a luz Blaze e Satanus. Quando as Três Faces do Mal (Terror, pecado, e perversão) aparece, seu poder é tamanho até para o poder do Campeão, que apela aos deuses por ajuda. Os deuses, relembrando-o de seu pecado, só o ajudam com a condição de que ele irá buscar um sucessor. Munido de poder extra, o Campeão toma uma grande rocha do Céu e outra do Inferno, selando as Três Faces entre elas, e assim criando a Rocha da Eternidade, a qual o herói passa a vigiar desde então. Por 3.000 anos, como o Campeão envelhece, até que os deuses que ele conhecia foram esquecidos por todos exceto si mesmo, ele se torna um grande bruxo, tomando o nome Shazam. 5000 AC * O primeiro registro de paradeiro do poderoso feiticeiro agora conhecido como Felix Fausto. Ele apareceu no lendário império africano de Kor. O rei de Kor era Nommo, o feiticeiro principal de seu tempo e o guardião do poder místico chamado a Chama da Vida. O malvado feiticeiro lutou contra Nommo, tentando usar o poder da Chama para seus próprios fins corruptos. Nommo então clamou a Chama da Vida para si mesmo, derrotando o feiticeiro e banindo-o para outra dimensão. Nos dias de hoje, Nommo é conhecido como Doutor Névoa, dos Guardiões Globais. Algum ponto de tempo * Dilúvio causado por Eclipso. (Spectre Vol. 3 #14) * A Presença, sentindo que Eclipso estava descontrolado, o prende no diamante negro conhecido como Coração das Trevas. Em seu lugar, a Presença nomeia o Espectro como o Espírito da Vingança. (Spectre Vol. 3 #14) * Sodoma e Gomorra destruídas por Espectro. (Spectre Vol. 3 #14) Idade Antiga 2578 AC * Vandal Savage posa como o Faraó Khafre. Bonnie Baxter, dos Time Masters, viaja para esta era e tenta detê-lo. Nabu, usando um comunicador de Bonnie, cria um escaravelho que ela usa para destruir Savage; no entanto, o homem morto era um impostor. 2000 AC * Ibis é escolhido por Thot para usar o Ibistick, um poderoso cajado místico. * Após anos de reinado, Ibis finalmente fica entediado e lança um feitiço sobre si e sua esposa Taia, de modo que seriam despertos em anos mais interessantes. Século XV AC: * o Lorde da Ordem conhecido como Nabu se torna conselheiro do Faraó que perseguiu os hebreus. Depois que o Faraó manda matar os meninos hebreus, o Espectro invade seu quarto à noite e o mata; nem todo o poder de Nabu consegue deter Espectro. Assume então o filho do Faraó como novo Faraó. (Spectre Vol. 3 #14) 1279-1230 AC * Moisés visita o Faraó e anuncia que os hebreus devem ser libertados, ao que o Faraó recusa; Ocorrem as pragas do Egito, e Nabu enfrenta o agente que matou os primogenitos: a entidade conhecida como Espectro. (Spectre Vol. 3 #14) * Um alquimista descobriu um meteorito e usou um fragmento para modelar o Orbe de Ra. Ele o apresentou a Ahk-Ton na esperança de que ele o usasse como um símbolo de paz, mas em vez disso, ele a usou como um meio para estabelecer sua base de poder e se torna o primeiro Metamorfo da história. * Na cidade egípcia de Bubastis, o louco sacerdote Khalis mata os seguidores de Bast em nome do deus Anúbis, que concede a Khalis o Amuleto de Anúbis como uma recompensa por seu serviço. Usando o Amuleto para assumir o controle de um exército de escravos, Khalis obriga-os a construir uma pirâmide em homenagem a Anubis. Finalmente, um dia Nabu, o Sábio chega e derrota Khalis, retirando-lhe o amuleto, e os escravos mumificam Khalis vivo. Anubis promete que Khalis vai conhecer "vida-em-morte" (como uma múmia viva) durante todo o tempo até que ele recupere o Amuleto de Anúbis. Issue Special # 9 *Durante o reinado de Ramses II no antigo Egito, Thet-Adam tornou-se o Poderoso Adam, o primeiro campeão do Mago Shazam, (Power of Shazam #10, JSA #6) *Poderoso Adam salva centenas durante uma enchente do Nilo, e firma um tratado com os hititas em outra ocasião. (Power of Shazam #10) * encontra Khufu, Teth-Adam e Nabu quando viajando no tempo até o Antigo Egito.]]2 Thanagarianos caem no no antigo Egito. O príncipe Khufu e sua esposa Shayera usam a tecnologia para criar um equipamento de vôo. (JSA #22) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) acidentalmente acaba viajando para esta era e recebe a Garra de Hórus de Khufu. (JSA #22) *Ahl-Ton mata a família de Poderoso Adam. *Vandal Savage se une a Ahk-Ton e ataca o palácio de Khufu; neste ponto, a Sociedade da Justiça da era moderna viaja no tempo e o enfrenta. Rá é evocado e retira os poderes de Ahk-Ton, que é morto pelo Poderoso Adam por vingança. *Khufu e Shayera são mortos por Hath-Seth, seu sacerdote. Depois de suas mortes a cultura e a tecnologia são escondidas e sua civilização desaparece. Mais ou menos na mesma época, Nabu entra em animação suspensa. *Após a morte de Ramsés II, o Mago Shazam deixa o Egito, acreditando que o Poderoso Adam segue um bom caminho. (Power of Shazam #10) * * O Poderoso Adam é seduzido por Blaze (na forma de uma bela mulher). Ela o atiça a matar o Faraó que sucedeu Khufu e tomar o trono do Egito. Como punição o mago Shazam pôs sua essencia de poder num escaravelho feito de jóias. Isto fez com que Adam retomasse sua idade real de centenas de anos, o que o matou instantaneamente. Depois deste incidente, o Poderoso Adão passa a ser conhecido nos registros como Khem-Adam (Adão Negro), e foi sepultado no Templo de Abu Simbel. *Ainda no antigo Egito, o faraó Kha-ef-ra usando magia e tecnologia cria um escaravelho com poderes; Este escaravelho será descoberto na era atual por Dan Garret, o Besouro Azul original. 1200 AC *Circe era uma princesa de Colchis, mas, de acordo com suas próprias palavras, seus súditos se opuseram a ela matar seu fraco marido. Expulsa do reino, ela encontrou refúgio em uma pequena ilha chamada Aeaea e começou a acumular considerável poder mágico - mas limitado à ilha. Usou as sirenes para atrair marinheiros à ilha. *Uma raça de mulheres chamadas Amazonas é criada por cinco das Deusas do Olimpo para ensinar a paz à humanidade. Sentindo-se ameaçado pela sua existência, Ares convence Herakles e seu amigo Teseu de Atenas a seduzir as duas rainhas das Amazonas, Hipólita e Antiope. Herácles então escraviza as amazonas, rouba o cinto de Hipólita e parte. Hipólita libera as amazonas e massacram o exército de Herakles. Antíope dirige então um exército em Atenas, e Teseu, inconsciente ou arrependido do que aconteceu, pede a Antíope que se torne sua rainha, ao que ela aceita. No entanto, sua esposa Adriane, alertada por Circe, assassina Antiope. Teseu e Pitia, filha de Antíope, acreditam que o outro é responsável, e Teseu expulsa as amazonas de Atenas. As Deusas declaram que as amazonas falharam em sua missão e exilaram a facção de Hyppolyta a Themyscira, onde não envelhecem.. A facção de Pítia renuncia aos Deuses do Olimpo e fundam a cidade de Bana-Mighdall. .]] 1004 AC: *Liga dos Antigos Século I AC 71 AC * O Átomo e Gavião Negro visitam brevemente a Roma Antiga e, inadvertidamente, incitam Spartacus a começar a sua rebelião. Comics # 53 30 AC * Uma raça humana com habilidades mágicas, mais tarde referida como os Homo Magi, encontraram uma terra escondida na Turquia, em uma tentativa de manter suas linhagens puras. O povo Homo Magi, atormentado com um desejo quase incontrolável de se casar com o Homo Sapiens, têm diminuído à medida que suas habilidades mágicas foram diluídas ao longo de séculos de procriação com estranhos. League of America v1 #165 Século I AD * Yalan Gur, um alien renegado da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes é espancado mortalmente por chineses que ele tentou dominar, ao mesmo tempo que o Coração Estelar cai na China. Nesse momento, seu corpo em chamas fundiu-se com o Coração Estelar, dando origem à futura Chama Verde que comporia o anel e a bateria de Alan Scott. O Coração Estelar é achado por um artesão que o esculpe na forma duma lanterna. *Enquanto o Messias caminha no mundo, é negado ao Espectro coexistir na Terra. *Vandal Savage personifica Júlio César. * O druida Blackbriar Thorn aterroriza Roma, até que as legiões o perseguiram e acabaram com seu culto. Thorn então transforma-se em madeira com sua magia para iludir seus perseguidores. Ele acaba sendo enterrado numa fissura por seus próprios companheiros, e 20 séculos mais tarde irá despertar. 33 AD * Jesus Cristo crucificado. O centurião romano Longinus usa sua lança para perfurar o lado de Cristo quando ele está pendurado na cruz. Nos próximos anos, esta torna-se conhecida como a Lança do Destino. War Tales # 50 54 AD * Um pastor chamado Marcus estava numa fonte quando um centurião chamado Cinna emboscou-lo por trás e trouxe-o diante do pretor, Clodius Crassus. Cinna acusou Marcus de tentar assassinar Crassus, (na verdade Cinna e seus homens tramavam assassiná-lo, e usaram Marcus como bode expiatório). O pretor Clodius ordenou que Marcus fosse jogado no navio dos escravos. A bordo da galera, um leão nubiano escapou de sua jaula e começou a atacar a tripulação. Marcus arrancou suas correntes de escravos e usou-as como uma arma contra o leão. O superintendente do navio ficou tão impressionado com a habilidade de Marcus que o recomendou para o combate de gladiadores. Marcus foi trazido de volta a Roma, onde foi forçado a lutar na arena. Marcus venceu seu oponente Caius e depois um touro (Entrementes, Cinna deliberadamente armou Marcus com uma lança defeituosa, esperando que o touro o matasse). O próximo desafio de Marcus foi uma corrida de bigas. Ele correu contra um colega gladiador chamado Cotta, e conseguiu derrubá-lo por arremessar-lhe o escudo. Marcus conseguiu vencer a corrida, e foi assim concedida a sua liberdade. O Pretor recompensou-o ainda mais, dando-lhe um capacete de ouro e escudo. Para as multidões de Roma, Marcus ficou conhecido como o Golden Gladiator. Ele continuou a lutar como um poderoso guerreiro, sempre entrando em conflito com Cinna - o conspirador corrupto responsável por sua escravidão. Com o tempo, Marcus começou um relacionamento com a sobrinha de Cinna, Lúcia. 64 AD * Nero é trazido desta era para 1942 por Dr. Doome e enfrenta os Sete Soldados da Vitória. Comics # 3 * Capitão Átomo, tendo sido enviado a esta era, e temporariamente com apenas uma fração de seus poderes, acaba tendo que combater leões no Coliseu. Quando aliens aparecem, a batalha inadvertidamente causa o Incêndio de Roma, para delírio de Nero. (Armageddon: Alien Agenda #2) 73 AD * Morre o Golden Gladiator, enquanto ele era um guarda-costas para Titus. Século II *Um centurião que excedeu-se nas Olimpíadas da época, aceita ser levado por aliens e passa séculos entre eles. Ele retorna a Terra nos tempos modernos como o Centurião Alfa. Idade Média Século VI * , um demônio da casta dos rimadores.]]Esta foi a época do Rei Arthur e seus Cavaleiros da Mesa Redonda. Arthur era rei sobre o território conhecido como Camelot. Seu maior trunfo, era o feiticeiro da corte, o feiticeiro Merlin. Merlin e seu demônio da guarda, Etrigan defendeu Camelot contra as forças da bruxa malvada, Morgaine le Fey. Outro dos aliados de Merlin foram Sir Justin Arthur, mais conhecido como o Cavaleiro Brilhante. Camelot eventualmente caiu quando o Monstro do Pântano, deslocado no tempo, se enraizou sob a terra, e cresceu, trazendo o castelo do Rei Arthur ao chão. *Cavaleiro Silencioso, uma encarnação de Khufu. *Merlin dá ao Cavaleiro Brilhante uma armadura mágica. Ele é posteriormente posto em estado de animação suspensa. Século VIII 660 * Jong Li, monge chinês, é escolhido como o primeiro representante terrestre da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. final do século * Vikings viajam até o que seria conhecida como América 7 séculos depois, e trazem Arak, da tribo Quontauka, até a Europa. Século IX Entre 800 a 814 * Arak serve a Carlos Magno. Século X 948 * Um portal para Fairyland abre por 24 horas e seus habitantes temporariamente mantém contato com nosso mundo, inspirando várias lendas que se tornaram conhecidos contos de fada. 968 *Príncipe Viking desbrava os mares. 980 * Tony, uma dos Time Masters, viaja no tempo até esta época, na Francônia (Alemanha) e auxiliada por Príncipe Viking tenta tomar o Santo Graal dos Illuminati. 1300 anos atrás * Em Apokolips, Uxas mata seu irmão Drax no momento que este iria assumir o poder para torna-se Darkseid, e se torna no lugar dele. 1000 anos atrás * A Godwave passa uma segunda vez pela Terra. Século XIII * Dispersado no tempo após batalhar Nebula Man, Cavaleiro Brilhante perde a memória e serve sob Genghis Khan por algum tempo antes que ele é resgatado pelo Sandman, Superman, e Metamorfo. League of America # 101 século XIV * A encarnação de Khufu neste era é Koenraad Von Grimm, filho de um ferreiro na Alemanha. Século XV * Na América Pré-Colombiana, no leste do que hoje são os Estados Unidos, o índio iroques Flying Stag .]], quando cavalgando para um campeonato a fim de escolher o novo Royaneh (chefe supremo das nações iroquesas), cai numa armadilha feita por três índios que almejavam o mesmo título. Ele roga ao espírito Manitu que o ajude a sair daquele buraco, e Manitu lhe confere um amuleto feito a partir dum meteoro, que lhe dá "a força de mil ursos, velocidade que ultrapassa a mais rápida das corças, e proezas de salto que superam as do lobo". Ele consegue escapar do buraco, e adotando uma máscara de búfalo, cria a identidade de Saganowahna, o Super-Chefe, se torna o Royaneh, e usa suas habilidades para defender o seu povo. * Um estudioso chamado Galio encontra as Quatro Maravilhas da Alquimia: a Pedra Filosofal, o Elixir da Juventude, o solvente universal, e o segredo do movimento perpétuo. # 42 * No México, depois de dispersado no tempo ao enfrentar Nebula Man, o herói do século 20 chamado Vingador Escarlate perde a memória e, por algumas semanas, está convencido de que ele é o deus asteca da guerra Huitzilopochtli. Ele é curado e resgatado por Sr. Destino, Átomo, e o Homem Elástico. League of America # 100 * 1492: América descoberta oficialmente por Cristovão Colombo Idade Moderna século XVI *1542: O navegador italiano Vincenzo Gnanatti descobre as terras onde hoje situa-se Metropolis. .]] *Nasce numa tribo nomade da Arabia o homem que será conhecido em nossos tempos como Ra's al Ghul. Ele descobre os segredos da Câmara de Lázaro, que permite a ele estender sua vida. *Para combater a perseguição aos judeus no Gueto de Praga, o Rabi Loew cria o Golem a partir do barro, para que este seja um defensor do povo judeu. Mais tarde um conselho de rabis estipula que um agente humano servirá melhor, e fabricam o uniforme vivo do Ragman. *Capitão John Smith, encarnação de Khufu. *1591: Andrew Bennett, um nobre inglês da corte de Elizabeth I, é mordido por um vampiro. séc. XVII * 1620: Midway City fundada. * 1624: Cidade de New York fundada. * 1626: Os Três Mosqueteiros combatem a tirania de Richelieu na França. * 1634: Metropolis fundada pelo holandês Paul De Vries. * 1635: Gotham City fundada por Capitão Jon Logerquist, mercenário sueco. * 1673: Fundada a cidade de Happy Harbor em Rhode Island. * 1678: Fundada Calvin City em Connecticut pelo protestante John Calvin. 400 anos atrás *Nasce Lobo no planeta Czarnia, muito para o desespero de seus habitantes, começando com a própria parteira. séc XVIII ano desconhecido * Keith Everet, o conde de Strethmere no século 18, foi baleado por bandidos salteadores quando estava a caminho de propor casamento a sua amada Deborah Wallace. Após sua morte, os espíritos de seus ancestrais lhe ensinaram todos os seus segredos e o enviaram de volta à Terra para lutar por justiça como o Grim Ghost. * 1708 * Ivy Town fundada. 1723 * Descobertas as terras onde um dia será Coast City. * Fundada a cidade de Cloister, em Vermont. Aqui jaz a Mansão do Mistério que nos anos 50 pertenceu a Mark Merlin. 310 anos atrás * Orion, filho de Darkseid, nascido em Apokolips por meio de sua segunda esposa, Tigra. 301 anos atrás * Scott Free nascido em Nova Gênese. 300 anos atrás * Em Nova Gênese, Avia, esposa de Izaiah, é assassinada por Steppenwolf; Izaiah torna-se o Pai Celestial; faz o Pacto com Darkseid, trocando de filhos. 250 anos atrás * Grande Barda nascida em Apokolips. 1770 * Dan Hunter, irmão de Rip Hunter, volta até esta época e tenta impedir os Illuminati de substituírem George Washington por um personificador, mas ele já havia sido substituído. Dan prefere não retornar à época atual e passa o resto de seus dias aqui. 1775 * Nosso Planeta, um embrião para o Planeta Diário, começa a ser publicado. Fundado por Joshua Merriweather. 1776 * Uma entidade espiritual é criada num ritual oculto realizado pelos Fundadores da República. Esta entidade, o "Espírito da América", foi inicialmente ligado a um poderoso talismã, que teria forma física quando se unisse a um patriota morto em combate. O Espirito da América assumiria a forma humana como o Homem-Minuto durante a Guerra da Revolução, e como Irmão Jonathan em outros conflitos. até ser conhecido por seu nome atual, Tio Sam. 1778 * Coast City fundada, servindo como posto militar espanhol (Forte St. George) para controlar o tráfego naval na Baía de San Francisco. 1783 * Primeiro Banco de Metropolis estabelecido. 1797 * Star City fundada por Coronel Jeb Star (originalmente a cidade foi chamada Forte Plymouth). 200 anos atrás * Scott Free foge de Apokolips para a Terra. 1800 * A cidadezinha de Littleville em Wyoming começa como posto de comércio de peles. século XIX * Cidade de Dos Rios fundada. * Heróis do Velho Oeste: Jonah Hex, Bat Lash, Cinnamon, El Diablo, Scalphunter, Nighthawk, El Papagayo, o primeiro Johnny Trovoada, Madame .44, Pistolera, Quentin Turnbull, Max Mercúrio, Pow Wow Smith, Super-Chefe, Terra-Man, Tomahawk e Trigger Twins. *Nighthawk lincha Jim Craddock depois de supor que ele abusou sexualmente de Cinnamon, mas de alguma forma Craddock escapa da morte e ressurge como um fantasma. O Cavalheiro Fantasma descobre que deve vagar pela terra até que o espírito de seu assassino vá para o próximo plano de existência. Infelizmente, Nighthawk e Cinnamon viram a ser a reencarnação das realezas do Antigo Egito, Príncipe Khufu e Chay-Ara, que estão destinados a reencarnar indefinidamente. *Ao combater Nebula Man no fim dos anos 1940, Vigilante I e seu sidekick Stuff the Chinatown Kid ficam presos 20 anos no Velho oeste, fato de que Vigilante não se arrepende. *Central City começa a ter notoriedade com a construção de uma ferrovia transcontinental. 1806 * Keystone City fundada 1817 * Universidade de Metropolis fundada. 1833 * 6 de fevereiro: J.E.B. Stewart nascido em Laurel Hill, Patrick County, estado norte-americano de Virginia. 1836 * A Universidade Hudson é estabelecida em New Carthage, município de New York. 1838 * Jonah Hex nascido para Woodson e Gina Hex. Hex # 8 * Em Londres, o Sombrio ganha seus poderes. 1839 * No Dakotaverse, a nave de Arnus, um alien do planeta Terminus, caiu no Sul dos Estados Unidos. Ele assumiu a forma de um bebê afro-americano quando uma escrava achou sua unidade de suporte de vida. Ela adotou-o como filho e batizou-o Augustus Freeman. #1 1843 * Hub City fundada por Horatio Grubb, apostador de Chicago. 1846 * Don Fernando Suarez torna-se El Castigo, o Chicote original. 1847 * Fundada Civic City, que foi QG da SJA durante curto período nos anos 40. 1849 * Jonah Hex é abandonado por sua mãe. Hex # 8 1851 * Jonah Hex é vendido por seu pai para a tribo Apache em Black Hills. Hex # 8 1853 * Jonah Hex salva o chefe indígena de um puma, e se torna seu enteado tribal. Hex # 8 1854 * Quando iam para uma expedição a fim de roubar cavalos da Tribo Kiowa, Noh-Tante, filho legítimo do chefe indígena dos Apaches, abandona Hex nas mãos dos Kiowa. Hex é salvo por caçadores de escalpos, mas após uma discussão sobre o destino de duas crianças Kiowa, Hex é baleado pelos caçadores; Hex milagrosamente sobrevive, sendo cuidado por um velho caçador durante o outono e o inverno. 1861 * Guerra Civil Americana começa depois de vários estados escravagistas do sul dos EUA declararem sua secessão e formarem os Estados Confederados da América, conhecidos como "Confederação" ou "Sul". Os estados que não se rebelaram ficaram conhecidos como "União" ou simplesmente "Norte". O conflito teve sua origem na controversa questão da escravidão, especialmente nos territórios ocidentais. Durante a Guerra Civil Americana, Tio Sam se dividiu em dois combatentes, Johnny Reb e Billy Yank, cada um apoiando um dos lados. General J.E.B. Stewart e Jonah Hex lutaram pelos Confederados Hex #8. * No Dakotaverse, Augustus Freeman lutou pelos Ianques. 1862 * Cidade de Blue Valley, em Nebraska, fundada pelo fazendeiro Cornelius Blue. 1864 * Após 4 anos de luta contra os Ianques, Hex, com crise de consciência por estar enfrentando abolicionistas, abandona a guerra e o exército da União o acusa de traidor. Quentin Turnbull culpa Hex pela morte de seu filho no massacre do Forte Charlotte, ocorrido durante este evento, e se torna seu maior inimigo. Western Tales Vol 1 29 1865 * Termina a Guerra Civil Americana, com vitória dos estados do Norte. * 15 de abril: Presidente Lincoln baleado pelo ator John Wilkes Booth no Teatro Ford. 1866 * Arthur Gordon Pym torna-se Capitão Nemo. * No Arizona, Jonah Hex finalmente acha sua tribo Apache após anos de aventuras; O chefe dita que a disputa entre Jonah e Noh-Tante deve ser decidida num combate até a morte usando tomahawks (machadinhas índigenas). Noh-Tante sabota o cabo da tomahawk de Hex, que quebra. Sem outra alternativa, Hex o mata com uma faca, desonrando os Apaches. O rosto de Jonah Hex sofre cicatrizes de queimadura pelo chefe Apache . Hex # 8 1867 * Waymore fundada em Nebraska. 1870 * Smallville fundada no Kansas. 1880 * O médico e satanista inglês Aleister Hook, próximo da morte após ser preso numa capela em chamas por uma multidão enfurecida, é transformado pela demônia Blaze na criatura conhecida como Gancho. Ele esconde-se em um navio para a América. Lá ele dorme por 100 anos, eventualmente emergindo em Metropolis. 1884 * Brian Savage torna-se xerife de Opal City. 1891 * O Sombrio se muda para Opal City. 1894 * Cientista Abednego Danner usa um soro experimental em sua esposa grávida; como resultado, seu filho Hugo nasce com força sobre-humana. * Cyrus Gold morre no Pântano da Matança. 1897 * Falece o fazendeiro Isaiah Dubois, dono da terra onde hoje está construída a Prisão de Belle Reve. 1899 e sua irmã pelos místicos Os Sete.]] * 31 de dezembro: No Meio-Oeste norte-americano, um culto demonista tenta invocar Satã para descer à Terra no limiar do novo milênio. Para isso, tinham de oferecer como sacrifício duas crianças inocentes, um menino e uma menina, roubadas de uma família. Mas algo deu errado, e o chamado foi atendido pela entidade Koth, e não por Satã. Koth imediatamente declarou que de nada lhe serviria duas almas inocentes, pois sua preferência era por espíritos corruptos e pecadores. Assim, quando o relógio tocou as 12 badaladas anunciando o novo século, Koth devorou todos os membros do culto. Na confusão, os dois garotos - Richard e Rose - foram salvos por um homem chamado Zator, que os levou para a Cidadela dos Sete, uma poderosa organização de místicos. Idade Contemporânea * Ano desconhecido (primeiros anos do século XX): Alex Olsen assassinado por Damian Ridge, que cobiçava Linda, sua esposa. Alex se torna uma criatura do pântano e Ridge casa-se com Linda. Ridge teorizava que Linda suspeitasse de seu envolvimento na morte de Olsen e pretendia matá-la, mas antes que o fizesse, a criatura que uma vez foi Alex Olsen invadiu a casa e o matou. (House of Secrets #92) 1912 *Janos Prohaska (Falcão Negro) nascido em Krakóvia, Polônia. *Hugo Danner, agora com 18 anos, sai de casa para cursar faculdade e conhecer o mundo; sua namorada do colegial, Anna Blake, casou-se com o jovem homem de negócios John Munro. Nos anos que seguem, os poderes de Hugo o envolvem em uma série de aventuras. *Capitão Nemo, avô de Neptune Perkins, utilizando uma ilha móvel de guerra chamada Leviathan afunda o Titanic . Primeira guerra *Ás Inimigo, Balloon Buster. 1916 , realiza o ritual que prendeu Sandman (Morfeus) por várias décadas.]] *Sandman (Morfeus) aprisionado pelo Rei Daemon. 1920 * A cidade de Middleton nos EUA começa como resort de esquiagem. 10 de janeiro: Alemanha assina o Tratado de Versalhes, limitando o tamanho de seu exército e requerendo o pagamento de altos tributos às nações vitoriosas. A inflação causada leva o país à quase bancarrota, tecendo o pano para a ascensão do nazismo. 1924 * Hugo Danner retorna ao Colorado e têm uma última noite de sexo com Anna; depois ele forja sua morte na Península de Yucatan e passa a se esconder do mundo. 9 meses depois, o fruto desta noite gera Arnold "Iron" Munro, que é criado como se fosse filho de John e Anna. (nota: ano é conjectura, tendo em conta que Iron Munro teria 18 anos em 1942.) 1925 * Nasce Helena Kosmatos na Grécia. 1931 * Sob a luz de um cometa, Adam Blake é nascido para uma família de fazendeiros no Centro-Oeste Americano. 1933 * 30 de janeiro: Adolf Hitler torna-se chanceller da Alemanha com a aprovação relutante do presidente Hildenberg. 1935 *Depois de passarem anos estudando as artes ocultas, Doc e Rose criados pelos Sete, mudaram para Nova York. Como Dr. Oculto e Rose Psychic, começam suas carreiras como detetives sobrenaturais. *Adam Blake, então com 4 anos, começa a mostrar sinais de clarividência. 1936 * 18 de junho: o aviador polonês Janos Prohaska luta contra o lado legalista da Guerra Civil Espanhola. (Secret Origins #45) Era de Ouro , em seu primeiro uniforme.]] Surgem os primeiros super-heróis 1938 *Junho, 1938: Os escritórios do Planeta Diário mudam para o prédio onde se encontra até os dias de hoje. * Outubro 31, 1938 : Surge o Vingador Escarlate, primeiro super herói mascarado. (Nota: Na cronologia Pré-Crise, o Superman da Terra 2 marcou o ínicio da Era de Ouro). * O universitário Jay Garrick torna-se The Flash após inalar gases de água pesada. 1939 * À idade de 8 anos, Adam Blake lê, compreende e memoriza cada fato numa enciclopédia. * O agente thanagariano Paran Katar chega à Terra, e usando o nome Perry Carter torna-se amigo de Carter Hall, ajudando-o secretamente a desenvolver o metal enésimo, que desafia a gravidade. Carter Hall torna-se Gavião Negro. * Sobrevivendo devido a uma antiga lanterna mágica a um desastre ferroviário arquitetado por um rival de negócios, Alan Scott torna-se o primeiro Lanterna Verde da Terra, porém não subordinado a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. * Detetive Jim Corrigan assassinado por gangsters e torna-se hospedeiro do Espectro. * Ao enfrentar um dos primeiros heróis, Ultra-Humanóide é morto por uma de suas próprias invenções, e tem seu cérebro transplantado para o corpo da atriz Delores Winter. * Na Feira Mundial de New York, o Sandman (Wesley Dodds) faz sua primeira aparição pública enfrentando o Fantasma da Feira. Sandman se desentende inicialmente com o Vingador Escarlate, que ele julgava ser um criminoso. Na mesma Feira, um jovem Dr. Silvana entra em contato com diversas ciências que o inspiram a um dia se tornar um perverso cientista. Segunda Guerra Mundial * 1 setembro: Alemanha de Hitler invade a Polônia; Segunda Guerra Mundial começa. No dia seguinte, os Blackhawks começam a voar em suas aeronaves como uma esquadrilha anti-nazista. * O químico Darrel Dane inventa o soro do encolhimento e se torna o Pequeno Polegar. * 20 de Novembro: O astrônomo Ted Knight inventa o bastão gravitacional e se torna Starman. Ele passa a agir somente em Opal City até 1941. 1940: *Johnny Trovoada evoca pela primeira vez Yz, o Relâmpago, por pronunciar a palavra Say, You (foneticamente igual a Cei-U, as palavras que ativam o gênio). * O mago Shazam chega em Fawcett City; ele defende a cidade contra a influência de sua filha Blaze * O químico Rex Tyler desenvolve as pílulas Miraclo e se torna Homem-Hora. *Fevereiro: Ibis ressuscitado no Museu de Fawcett City com um dos feitiços de Shazam. Ibis ajuda a erigir uma proteção mística em Fawcett City que mantém demônios fora da cidade e que também retarda a passagem do tempo. *3 de maio: Nasce Nathaniel Adam (Captain Atom Vol 2 #1) * Condor Negro chega a civilização. * Kent Nelson termina seu treinamento místico com Nabu e torna-se o Sr. Destino. * Abelha Vermelha. *Tio Sam aparece pela primeira vez no Século XX. * Happy Terril se torna Ray I. * Al Pratt termina seu treino sob Joe Morgan e torna-se o Átomo * A dona de casa Ma Hunkel torna-se Tornado Vermelho I para proteger sua vizinhança. * .|left]] A Sociedade da Justiça, primeiro grupo de heróis, foi formada a pedido do Presidente Franklin Delano Roosevelt, que procurava ajudar os aliados na Europa sem envolver oficialmente o povo americano. Roosevelt havia prometido aos americanos envolver os EUA somente se houvesse ataque pelas forças do Eixo, como ocorreria em Pearl Harbor, um ano depois. O grupo, formado pelo Sr. Destino, o Lanterna Verde Alan Scott, The Flash Jay Garrick , o Homem-Hora, o Sandman Wesley Dodds, o Gavião Negro (Hawkman), O Átomo original e O Espectro frustraram os ataques de Hitler a Inglaterra, bem como um bombardeio a Casa Branca. 1941 * Seguindo a invasão da Grécia pela Itália, Helena Kosmatos invoca as Fúrias mitológicas e se torna Fúria. *Atingido por um ácido desconhecido, o criminoso Eel O'Brian torna-se o Homem Borracha, o Paladino Flexível, e ingressa numa carreira heróica a fim de se redimir de sua vida anterior. * Lady Fantasma, Miss América, e Bomba Humana começam suas carreiras. ]] * Cego por uma explosão criminosa, o Dr. Charles McNider descobre enxergar perfeitamente no escuro. Ele cria o infra-óculos e as bombas blecaute, e torna-se o herói conhecido como Dr. Meia Noite. * Starman enfrenta o Névoa pela primeira vez. * Ted Grant torna-se o Pantera a fim de limpar seu nome de uma acusação de assassinato. * 30 junho: Com a distribuição de tecnologia no ano de 2000, T.O. Morrow tenta conquistar a Terra. A LJA viaja de volta no tempo para apreender os itens, mas são capturados pelo Espectro e uma suspeitosa SJA. * 1 julho: A SJA descobre o futuro que T.O. Morrow espera construir. Sendo mais terrível do que o futuro da LJA, eles liberam o grupo e derrotam Morrow. Quando a LJA volta para o futuro, a SJA perde toda a memória do evento. * Ian Karkull reúne um time de vilões (Alexandre o Grande, Lightning Master, Doutor Doog, Tarantula, Wotan, Sieur Satan, e Zor) a fim de matar os futuros presidentes dos EUA. Os vilões são detidos pela Sociedade da Justiça. O corpo de Karkull é destruído, o que libera radiação mágica que mantém os membros da SJA jovens por anos. * Terrence Sloane, mestre de uma infinidade de habilidades, desbarata um corruptor de menores como Senhor Incrível, e passa a adotar essa identidade desde então. * Sideral e Faixa. * 6 de outubro: o dia em que Louis Sendak tornou-se Escaravelho. * Dezembro 7, 1941: Costa dos EUA bombardeados pelos kamikazes japoneses; Uma primeira leva de heróis formada por Tio Sam são gravemente feridos ou mortos durante o ataque; EUA entram na Segunda Guerra Mundial. * Dezembro 8, 1941:O grupo All-Star Squadron foi formado pelo Presidente Roosevelt originalmente para findar a Segunda Guerra na Europa. Durante o período, todo o front Europeu ficou debaixo duma barreira mística. Personagens místicos ou suscetíveis a magia ficavam sob o domínio do Führer, e meta-humanos comuns tinham seus poderes temporariamente cancelados. Esta foi a explicação porque a Segunda Guerra, com pesos pesados como Espectro e Sr. Destino do lado dos aliados, durou 10 anos, e não 10 minutos. Esta barreira foi criada pelo ocultista Rei Dragão (Dragon King) a serviço de Hitler, utilizando uma máquina energizada pelo Santo Graal e a Lança do Destino. * Combatentes da Liberdade se formam. *9 a 10 de dezembro: o All-Star Squadron frustra o Serpente Emplumada de aliar o México à causa nazista. * ]]Personagens soldados da DC entram na guerra: Sargento Rock e a Companhia Moleza, Os Perdedores, Tanque mal-assombrado, Creature Commandos, Soldado desconhecido |left]] 1942 * Primavera: O Projeto M começa a usar o G.I. Robot para ajudar soldados americanos no Pacífico. * Sandman encontra Johnny Pranto pela primeira vez. * A rainha Hipólita viaja para esta era vinda do presente e se torna Mulher-Maravilha muito antes de Diana, lutando ao lado da Sociedade da Justiça. , a mãe de Mulher Maravilha, foi a primeira heroína a usar este nome.|left]] * O soldado Joseph Jones torna-se General Glória. Em uma missão para destruir uma instalação secreta nazista, Glória salta de pára-quedas sobre o Círculo Polar Árctico e mergulha nas águas geladas. Embora ele seja resgatado, ele esquece as palavras mágicas para ativar seu poder. * Rip Jagger torna-se Mestre Judoca. * Prof. Terry Curtis é curado de cancer por Ultra-Humanóide e se torna Cyclotron, temporariamente fazendo o jogo do vilão. Na mesma ocasião Will Everet se torna O Admirável. * o All-Star Squadron é convocado para o local onde esteve a Feira Mundial, onde eles descobrem que todos os membros da Sociedade da Justiça da América, junto com a Mulher Maravilha, estão inconscientes e foram capturados pelo Onda Mental. O vilão força os heróis inconscientes a experimentar sonhos realistas de entrar em guerra contra as forças imperiais japonesas e, finalmente, contra o próprio Japão, com o resultado final deles morrendo em seus sonhos. O All-Star Squadron junta-se o sonho da SJA, a fim de salvá-los, mas também são todos mortos em sonhos. Lanterna Verde chega e se junta a batalha sonho, vingando-se contra os japoneses por causar a explosão de uma bomba que destrói uma cidade inteira. O feedback gerado detém Onda Mental, que escapa, enquanto a SJA evita que Lanterna Verde tire a própria vida em remorso, e ele ajuda a SJA e os All-Stars a escapar de sua prisão sonho. (Nota: Apesar de tudo, a identidade e face de Onda Mental continua um segredo) [ "All-Star Comics # 11, All-Star Squadron # 19, All-Star Squadron # 20] * A Powerstone é surrupiada por Ultra-Humanóide, que consegue despertar seu verdadeiro potencial; Ultra faz contato com sua própria versão do futuro, e liberta vários vilões daquela época que estavam presos em um limbo interdimensional, trazendo-os até 1942. * A Corporação Infinito viaja do presente para esta era e ajuda o All-Star Squadron contra Ultra-Humanóide. Átomo recebe radiação de Cyclotron. Cyclotron se sacrifica para destruir o corpo de Ultra. Flamejante II e Átomo (Al Pratt) adotam a filha de Curtis, Terri. * Os Caçadores Cósmicos, preocupados com as ações do Lanterna Verde Alan Scott, o qual eles pensavam ser filiado aos Guardiões do Universo, resolvem usar agentes humanos para espioná-lo. Eles escolhem Dan Richards, e o ludibriam a torna-se o herói Caçador. Os Caçadores passam também a vigiá-lo, substituindo seu cachorro Thor por um andróide. Dan permanece inconsciente sobre as verdadeiras intenções de seus mentores. * Paul Kirk se torna o segundo Caçador, também trabalhando para os Caçadores, e também desconhecendo a verdadeira natureza deles. * Johnny Quick casa-se com Liberty Belle. * .|left]]A Sociedade da Justiça enfrenta nazistas infiltrados na América Central e América do Sul (Sr. Destino vai ao Brasil, Gavião Negro ao México, Espectro na Argentina, Johnny Trovoada em Cuba, Átomo no Chile, Sandman na Venezuela, Starman na Bolívia, e Dr. Meia Noite na Colombia) * Arnold Munro salva Dan, o Dinamite duma explosão na represa do Colorado armada pelo Eixo Amérika; no entanto, ele não consegue salvar TNT, o mentor de Dan. * Young All-Stars se formam. * 27 junho 1942: Thor é evocado do Valhalla por Hitler e traz líderes dos Aliados até Berlin; na verdade, os verdadeiros líderes foram feitos invisíveis por Sr. Destino, e em seu lugar foram implementados cópias que explodiram assim que chegaram a Berlin, devolvendo Thor ao Valhalla, quase matando Hitler, e matando Kleinen, o conselheiro de Hitler e o único que sabia como evocar Thor. (All-Star Comics 80-Page Giant #1) * A Sociedade da Justiça consegue temporariamente driblar a influencia da barreira mística na Europa a fim de distribuir comida para as pessoas em vários países. 1943 * O Onda Mental faz sua primeira aparição aberta. Membros da SJA seguem individualmente os esquemas do vilão, então Mulher-Maravilha reúne as namoradas destes, que se vestem como eles para tentar antecipar a investigação (Shiera Sanders como Mulher-Gavião, Dian Belmont como Sandgirl, Doris Lee como Stargirl, Inza Cramer como Sra. Destino, Clarice Winston como Espectro, e Peachy Pet como Thunderbolt). (Starman v2 #69) Notas: Esta estória é um retcon de All-Star Comics #15; Shiera iria continuar como Mulher-Gavião algum tempo depois, e Inza Cramer seria Sra. Destino muitos anos mais tarde. * O vilão Black Barax e alguns membros da SJA do presente voltam no tempo até este ponto; os heróis, com a ajuda dos Combatentes da Liberdade e o Senhor Incrível conseguem fazer Barax voltar a sua própria linha de tempo. .]] 1944 * Sociedade da Injustiça Mundial é formada com vários inimigos particulares de membros da SJA. * A Sociedade da Justiça e o Escaravelho se unem para enfrentar o Rei das Lágrimas. * Solomon Grundy surge no Pântano Mortal, como parte dum plano do Parlamento das Árvores, que queriam um novo campeão elemental; Grundy, no entanto, é considerado um elemental falho. * Etrigan e Starman têm uma aventura conjunta; ao fim, Etrigan profetiza, sob versos, que "Starman terá um Inferno em sua mente dentro de um ano". * Charles Halstead, operador de linótipo no jornal Daily Courier surta após anos sem progressão de carreira. Ele começa a realizar uma série de crimes com base em emoções (ódio, cobiça, etc.), dando pistas ao Courier sobre seus crimes fazendo referencias a um vilão chamado Pirata Psíquico, na verdade ele próprio. ( All-Star Comics #23) 1945 * Fevereiro: A entidade Stalker é evocado por uma seita de místicos aliados a Alemanha Nazista e ameaça toda a vida na Terra. Enviando sete discípulos ao redor do globo, mobiliza todos os heróis da Era de Ouro. Quando em Berlin para enfrentar um dos discípulos, o Sr. Incrível testemunha a aparente morte do Mister América, que agia como oficial nazista disfarçado. Nas batalhas contra Stalker, o Átomo Al Pratt descobre que a radiação que recebeu de Cyclotron anos antes o fez super-forte. Dr. Oculto sacrifica sua alma para deter a entidade Stalker. Para poupar a vida de Oculto, Rose Psychic, sua irmã de criação, funde sua alma com ele. * 12 abril de 1945: O presidente americano Franklin Delano Roosevelt morre de hemorragia cerebral quando posando para uma foto. Seu vice, Harry Truman, passa a ser presidente interino. * 30 de abril: Morre Adolf Hitler. * 6 agosto: Bomba atômica Little Boy detonada sobre Hiroshima. O vilão japonês Kung morre na explosão. * 9 agosto: Bomba atômica Fat Man detonada sobre Nagasaki. * 15 agosto: Termina a Segunda Guerra Mundial * Capitão Nazista põe a si mesmo e a Hitler em cápsulas de animação suspensa. O Pós-Guerra 1946 * O Caçador (Paul Kirk) é morto durante um safári na África; seu corpo é mantido sob estado criogênico nas próximas décadas pela organização conspiratória chamada Conselho. * Ted Knight surta como resultado de seu envolvimento com a produção da bomba atômica e sua subsequente devastação de Hiroshima e Nagasaki. 1947 * Dinah Laurel Lance se torna a primeira Canário Negro. * The Flash Jay Garrick casa-se com Joan; enfrentou o Sombrio , o Pensador e o Violinista na noite de núpcias... e depois dormiu (Flash v2 161). * Uma "arma silicóide" experimental do Sandman acidentalmente explode e transforma Sandy Hawkins num monstro de silício. Como resultado, Sandman o põe em animação suspensa por décadas, até um dia achar a cura. * O filho de Ted Grant é sequestrado pelo Vespa Dourada. enfrentam o Homem Nebulosa.]] 1948 *A SJA compartilha uma aventura com vários All-Stars, incluindo Capitão Triunfo e Doll Man. Eles lutam contra o Sombrio, Grundy, Geada, Onda Mental e o Mago. (Starman v2 #62 ) *Sete Soldados da Vitória originais são traídos pelo membro O Aranha e são dispersos através do tempo e espaço ao combater Nebula Man. Billy Gunn, companheiro do Vigilante, morre nas mãos do Aranha. Wing, parceiro do Vingador Escarlate, morre detendo o Nebula Man. *O portal para Fairyland abre novamente para nosso mundo; Lorelei e diversas criaturas mágicas tentam uma invasão a nosso mundo, sendo enfrentados pela Sociedade da Justiça; as criaturas retomam sua idade de milhares de anos quando o portal se fecha. *Diana Trevor, da Força Aérea Americana, acaba saltando de pára-quedas em Themyscira após um raio atingir sua aeronave. Ela encontra as lendárias amazonas lutando contra Cotus, um dos monstros que haviam fugido pelo Portal do Destino; ela mata Cotus, mas ao custo de sua própria vida. As amazonas erigem um monumento a ela na Sala dos Heróis, e futuramente Hipólita, a rainha das amazonas iria batizar sua filha com o nome desta aviadora. *Max Mercúrio é lançado a frente no tempo, sem saber que foi pai de uma filha. 1949 * O Flash enfrenta Rival; alguns meses depois, o vilão é absorvido dentro da Força de Aceleração. * Em Berlim, Janos Prohaska e Weng Chan (Chop-Chop), do Esquadrão dos Blackhawks, descem a um bunker deserto, coberto de ratos e repleto de cadáveres. Os dois estão procurando uma arma secreta alemã, eles se deparam com uma estranha lanterna de ferrovia verde enterrada em uma pilha de lixo. Janos está intrigado sobre o objeto como ele é vagamente lembrado de uma lenda em torno de uma lanterna verde, embora ele é incapaz de recordar o significado específico da lanterna, e ele decide levá-la com ele. 1950 * Hipólita retorna ao presente após ter gasto 8 anos como Mulher Maravilha ao lado da SJA. 1951 *4 de janeiro: Nasce Maxwell Lord IV. *Martha Roberts torna-se Doll Girl. *Ted Knight deixa Opal City por um ano e conhece sua futura esposa Adele Doris Drew. O Dr. Meia-Noite se torna Starman II na ausência de Ted. * Devido a pressões do governo para expor suas identidades publicamente, acaba a Sociedade da Justiça. *Examinado pelo físico Emery Zackro, Adam Blake descobre ser um mutante nascido 100 mil anos antes de seu tempo. Ele assume a identidade de Capitão Cometa quando aliens tentam destruir a Terra. *O Aranha é morto pelo Sombrio. 1953 *O Homem-Robô I fica preso por décadas após uma mina desmoronar encima dele. * Dinah Drake (Canário Negro) e Larry Lance se casam. * O Rei dos Espíritos foi morto pelo Espectro por seus pecados, dentro duma igreja católica, de modo que sua alma foi direto para o Inferno. * Myra Mason, enfermeira que trabalhava como assistente do Dr. Charles McNider, é estrangulada por Shadower. McNider, em sua identidade de Dr. Meia-Noite, passará os próximos 10 anos tentando levar o Shadower à justiça. (JSA #40) 1955 *A múmia do feiticeiro Khalis volta a vida e rouba o Amuleto de Anúbis de Senhor Destino, evocando Anúbis na Terra, mas no fim o herói consegue destruir o vilão. 1956 * O Violinista põe Jay Garrick e toda Keystone City sob animação suspensa em outra dimensão. 1957 * Com a criação da Comunidade Económica Europeia, os países membros também estabelecem o Domo, uma organização policial supra-nacional. O principal operativo, Doutor Névoa, mais tarde organiza os Guardiões Globais. * Max Mercúrio reaparece e começa a operar como Blue Streak. Era de Prata explode. Uma nave levará o único sobrevivente até a Terra.]] 56 anos atrás *Jor-El envia seu único filho numa espaço-nave. Krypton explode. Os Sete, o culto místico que criou Dr. Oculto desde criança, observa a nave por meios místicos antes que esta viaje pelo hiper-espaço. Tomar-Re, um Lanterna Verde do planeta Xudar, tentou salvar Krypton pouco antes da explosão, por usar um raro composto chamado Stellarium para tentar absorver alguma da pressão tectônica, mas foi impedido por ter sido cegado por uma chama solar amarela. 1959 * Depois de perder sua esposa para um ladrão nas ruas, Judson Caspian se tornou O Ceifador, que rondou Gotham City durante a década de 1950, assassinando delinqüentes juvenis de maneira cruel, empalando-os com suas armas de foice. Suas atividades levaram Alan Scott a sair brevemente da aposentadoria para confrontá-lo como Lanterna Verde. Durante a luta, o Ceifador atacou em pânico com o nunchaku e atingiu o Lanterna Verde, cujo campo de força era vulnerável às armas de madeira, o que ajudou o vilão a fugir.(Secret Origins v2 # 50) O Ceifador posteriormente mudou-se para a Europa por razões desconhecidas. 1963 * Savitar torna-se o novo avatar da Speed Force; Max Mercúrio e Johnny Quick o enfrentam, e como resultado, Max e Savitar são lançados no futuro. 1965 * A primeira Canário Negro e o primeiro Starman começam a se aventurar juntos, combatendo o Névoa numa ocasião, e o Mestre dos Esportes e a Caçadora em outra. Os dois passam a ter um affair, até que um detetive, Dan Frazier, os descobre e os chantagea a não agir quando Frazier e outros tentarão roubar um banco. Superando seu segredo sujo, a dupla desbarata o assalto mesmo assim, e descobrem que as fotos foram acidentalmente incineradas por cigarros. Os heróis preferem retornar a seus respectivos conjuges e encerrar o affair. (Starman Annual Vol 2 #2) 1968 *Sentenciado por um crime que não cometeu, Nathaniel Adam adentra o campo quântico quando submetido a um teste nuclear. Ele emergirá no presente como o Capitão Átomo. 48 anos atrás * Nasce Alec Holland em Stanford, Connecticut. 1974 * O Capuz Invisível é assassinado pelo Névoa e o Sombrio. 40 anos atrás * Nasce Abigail Arcane nos Balcãs. 36 anos atrás * David Knight nascido. 35 anos atrás *Um cientista, Dr. Saul Erdel, teleporta acidentalmente J'onn J'onzz, o último marciano vivo, à terra. Ele age secretamente por anos através de identidades falsas, protegendo a humanidade. *A nave espacial de Kal-El chega a Terra em Smallville. Jonathan e Martha Kent encontram-o. Adotam-no e nomeiam-no Clark Kent. O prof. Emmet Vale testemunha a nave chegando à Terra. J'onn J'onzz esteve secretamente em Smallville pouco tempo depois que Kal-El chegou. *Nasce Orin para Rainha Atlanna em Atlantis. Sua linhagem permite que ele se comunique com animais marinhos. *Nasce Bruce Wayne para Thomas Wayne e Martha Wayne. 32 anos atrás * Jack Knight nascido. 31 anos atrás * Dinah Drake, a Canário Negro I, dá a luz a Dinah Laurel Lance. 30 anos atrás *J'onn J'onnz adota a identidade de Bronze Wraith e enfrenta o crime ao lado da Justice Experience. *John Zatara conhece Sindella da raça Homo Magi na Turquia. Eles mudam para os Estados Unidos. *Alec Holland conhece Linda Olsen Ridge quando estudando botânica. Companheiros de classe incluem Pamela Isley, Jason Woodrue e Phil Sylvian (respectivamente, a futura Hera Venenosa, o criador da Orquídea Negra, e o Homem Florônico). Alec e Linda se casam logo após a formatura. 29 anos atrás |left]] *A rainha Hipólita das Amazonas anseia por ter uma filha e a molda na argila. Os deuses concede-lhe o desejo dando vida a Diana. *Zatanna nasce para Zatara e Sindella. 28 anos atrás *Sindella finge sua morte em um acidente de carro para poupar Zatanna de ser capturada pelos Homo Magi. 25 anos atrás * Todos os membros da Justice Experience, com exceção de Bronze Wraith, são mortos por Doutor Trap. * Um assassino (Joe Chill) mata Thomas Wayne e Martha Wayne. O filho do casal, Bruce, tendo testemunhado o ato, jura lutar contra o crime. 24 anos atrás *. 21 anos atrás * A nação Africana de M'Changa alcança independência, liderada pelo reverendo Richard Jiwe, que é eleito Presidente. No dia após as eleições, seu meio-irmão, o general Mustapha Maksai, encena um golpe que assassina Jiwe. A filha de Jiwe desaparece e é dada como morta. Na verdade, ela sobrevive e leva o nome Mari McCabe. 20 anos atrás * O doutor Alec Holland e sua esposa Linda são contratados pelo governo americano para criar uma fórmula biorestauradora a fim de restaurar desertos; O casal se muda para um laboratório em Houma, Louisiana para trabalhar na fórmula, sob a proteção do tenente Matthew Cable. O Conclave, organização criminosa, explode o laboratório. Durante a explosão, o corpo de Alec Holland cai no pântano, onde o Monstro do Pântano é formado a partir da vegetação local e os restos mortais do cientista. , passou muitos anos da vida treinando para atingir o ápice da perfeição humana, física e mental.]] 17 anos atrás *Bruce Wayne começa seu treinamento pelo mundo. *Diana é a única criança em Themyscira. Surge Donna Troy que é morta e renasce entre os homens. * Metamorfo. |left]] * Patrulha do Destino * Tendo sido desintegrado por uma nave alien, Buddy Baker foi secretamente reintegrado e ligado ao Campo Morfogenético da Terra, tornando-se o Homem Animal. * Homens Metálicos * Sargento Steel * Sea Devils * Um faroleiro americano acha o príncipe exilado de Atlantis na praia (Arthur Curry) e o adota. 16 a 14 anos atrás * Clark Kent começa a errar pelo mundo, usando seus poderes em segredo a fim de ajudar pessoas. inspira uma nova era heróica.]] 13 anos atrás * Oliver Queen sofre um naufrágio e sobrevive numa ilha por aprender a usar arco e flecha. Ele se torna o Arqueiro Verde Era moderna dos heróis Começou com o surgimento de Superman. 12 anos atrás * Clark Kent emerge como o Superman, inspirando muitos a se tornarem heróis, quebrando o obscurantismo do mundo heróico desde a dissolução da SJA. Em sua identidade civil ele usa sua própria aparição uniformizada como meios de garantir um emprego no Planeta Diário, o que causa atrito inicial com Lois Lane, que o acusa de "roubar" seu furo de reportagem. * Bruce Wayne começa sua carreira como o Batman na cidade de Gotham. Selina Kyle é inspirada por Batman para transformar-se na Mulher Gato. O Coringa aparece dentro das semanas. *Pós-Crise Infinita somente: Diana, princesa das Amazonas, chega na América, onde adota a identidade trajada de Mulher Maravilha. *O cientista Barry Allen da polícia da cidade de Central City é abatido pelo relâmpago (realmente, uma manifestação da speed force ou " força de velocidade") e pelos produtos químicos, transformando-se no segundo The Flash. *Um membro morrendo da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, Abin Sur de Ungara, escolhe o piloto Hal Jordan para sucedê-lo. *O marciano J'onn J'onzz revela sua existência ao público e torna-se conhecido como o Caçador de Marte (Ajax) *Dinah Laurel Lance, filha da Canário Negro original começa carreira como Canário Negro II. *Canário Negro, o Flash, Lanterna Verde, Caçador de Marte e Aquaman se unem e formam a Liga da Justiça. (nota: Pós-Crise Infinita: Mulher Maravilha, Superman e Batman também inclusos.) * Dan Garret torna-se o primeiro Besouro Azul. * Dr. Arthur Light mata seu companheiro Jacob Finley e rouba seu traje, tornando-se o Doutor Luz. * Amos Fortune enfrenta a Liga pela primeira vez. * The Flash (Barry Allen), ao realizar um número circense para uma escola acaba indo parar numa outra dimensão, onde ele encontra Keystone City, cidade de The Flash (Jay Garrick). A cidade, junto com seu protetor, havia sido transportada e posta em animação suspensa por Violinista, Sombrio e Pensador I. * A Sociedade da Justiça é reativada. * Felix Fausto desafia a Liga pela primeira vez. *Os appelaxianos retornam a Terra, desta vez com uma invasão em massa. Eles colocam os meta-humanos da Terra em campos de concentração. A Liga da Justiça liberta os meta-humanos, e juntos, conseguem repelir a invasão. (JLA Year One) * Arqueiro Verde junta-se a Liga. * O Átomo junta-se a Liga. * Wotan tenta matar a Liga da Justiça com um meteoro. A Liga se salva reduzindo-se com os poderes de Átomo para dentro do anel de Hal Jordan; o mundo pensa que a Liga está morta, e realizam seu funeral; Os heróis responsáveis colocam o anel no túmulo, e Tom Kalmaku, trazendo a bateria de Hal Jordan, energiza o anel de modo que a Liga consegue reaver seu tamanho normal. Pouco depois, Wotan começa a usar sua magia para jogar os membros da Liga e da SJA um contra o outro. (JLA Incarnations #1) * Zatanna começa carreira. * Aqualad * Patrulha do Destino "morre" *Surge Duas Caras ]] * Exterminador * Bruce Gordon liberta Eclipso. * Etrigan ressurge. * Doutor Destino usa o Materioptikon pela primeira vez. 11 anos atrás * Dick Grayson se torna Robin *Wally West se torna o Kid Flash *Donna Troy inspirada na Mulher Maravilha se torna a Moça Maravilha. *Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash e Moça Maravilha se juntam e formam os Jovens Titãs. Seu primeiro caso foi libertar os membros da Liga da Justiça, que estavam sendo controlados pelo Antítese. *Tormenta Mental. * Sociedade da Justiça e Liga da Justiça enfrentam os Campeões do Crime. * Zazzala, a Abelha-Rainha, chega do planeta Korll. * O Chave logra a LJA a dissolver-se. * A Liga oferece condição de membro a Metamorfo, mas este recusa. * Gangue Royal Flush * Ao enfrentar o ser artificial Shaggy Man, a Liga cria uma duplicata dele e deixa os dois lutando indefinidamente. * Barry Allen casa com Iris West. * Barbara Gordon se torna a Batgirl *Superman e Flash correm para um evento de caridade. *A Liga da Justiça enfrenta Olhos de Fogo, um dinossauro inteligente e superpoderoso. (JLA Incarnations #2) *Pré-Crise Infinita somente: Batman entra para a Liga da Justiça após o grupo enfrentar o Gorila Grodd, que tinha organizado um exército de símios para tentar tomar o Pentágono. (JLA Incarnations #2) *O jovem Robby Reed descobre o Disque H quando cai acidentalmente numa caverna em sua cidade de Littleville. *Superman encontra Lex Luthor pela primeira vez, exatamente 17 meses, 2 semanas e 4 dias depois de começar a trabalhar no Planeta Diário. Logo ele atrai a inimizade do bandido de colarinho branco. *Batman tem um filho com Thalia Al'Ghul, Damian Wayne *Agamemno chega a Terra. Primeira Liga da Injustiça formada. Sete Soldados da Vitória II formados. *Andróide Tornado Vermelho II criado por T.O. Morrow. *Aquarius enfrenta a Liga e Sociedade da Justiça; Larry Lance, marido de Canário Negro I, é morto pelo vilão; Canário é afetada pela radiação, desenvolvendo câncer que a mataria anos depois. *O Coringa logra Snapper Carr a revelar a localização do Santuário Secreto da Liga; Snapper resigna de sua posição de membro honorário em vergonha. 10 anos atrás * .]]A despeito das objeções de Arqueiro Verde, a Liga constrói um satélite a 22.300 milhas acima da Terra. O Kobra, trabalhando secretamente para Lex Luthor, ataca o local com seus fanáticos. *O mundo dos Campeões de Angor é arrasado por uma guerra nuclear. *Orion e Magtron vem à Terra. *A Liga enfrenta o Destruidor Estelar. *Os Sete Soldados da Vitória originais são resgatados de diferentes épocas por membros da LJA e SJA. O Tornado Vermelho andróide "sacrifica-se" para deter um antigo inimigo dos Sete Soldados, o Mão de Ferro. *Homem Elástico junta-se a Liga. *Tornado Vermelho é descoberto vivo; adota a identidade de John Smith. * Senhor Milagre casa-se com Grande Barda. * John Stewart torna-se um Lanterna Verde. * O Libra organiza a primeira Gangue da Injustiça. * Sand, sidekick do Sandman, é descoberto ter se tornado um monstro de silício num acidente; o herói manteve seu protegido sedado por anos. * Kara Zor-L, vinda de Krypton da dimensão da Terra 2 se torna a Poderosa. Memórias confusas a respeito de sua dimensão natal a fazem pensar que o Superman de nossa dimensão é seu primo. Ela e Sideral integram a Sociedade da Justiça. 9 Anos atrás * Os Caçadores Cósmicos armam para Hal Jordan ser culpado pela destruição dum planeta. * O filho de Aquaman é morto pelo Arraia Negra. * Caçador (Paul Kirk) ressuscitado. * Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões formada com Darkseid manipulando secretamente vários vilões. * Criada a Unidade de Crimes Especiais de Metrópolis, sob liderança da Capitã Maggie Sawyer e o inspetor Dan Turpin. 8 anos atrás * Zatanna reencontra sua mãe Sindella; eventos causam Sindella a cometer suicídio. * A Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões ataca e trocam de corpos com a Liga da Justiça; Zatanna reverte a transferência e apaga as memórias dos vilões. * Iris West, esposa do Flash, é aparentemente morta por Professor Zoom. * Doutor Luz invade o satélite da Liga e estupra Sue Dibny, esposa do Homem Elástico. Por votação da Liga, Zatanna apaga as memórias de Luz. Membros da Liga enfrentam discussões sobre a ética de tal coisa, e apara evitar a dissolução do grupo, Zatanna apaga o evento da mente de todos eles. * Num encontro da LJA e SJA em seu satélite, o primeiro Senhor Incrível é morto pelo Rei dos Espíritos, que estava possuindo The Flash Jay Garrick. * O Dr. Teng, trabalhando para Lex Luthor, cria o Bizarro, clone imperfeito de Superman. * Superman encontra o Povo da Eternidade pela primeira vez. * Superman, a Liga da Justiça e a Sociedade da Justiça são transportados até a dimensão de Nova Gênese e Apokolips, onde enfrentam Darkseid. * Ravena organiza os Novos Titãs: Estelar, Cyborg, Robin, Moça Maravilha e Kid Flash. Seu objetivo primário é combater Trigon. * Vixen começa carreira. * Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões reorganizada por Ultra-Humanóide, agora no corpo de um gorila branco. * Omega Men se formam. 7 anos atrás * Átomo divorcia-se de Jean Loring. .]] * Corporação Infinito formada depois que os membros tiveram admissão na Sociedade da Justiça rejeitada. * Homem Florônico trama um plano de destruição da humanidade através das plantas e é detido pelo Monstro do Pântano; a Liga acha o vilão e o encarcera no Asilo Arkham. * Demônio Azul. * O prof. Emmet Vale rouba a espaçonave que levou Kal-El à Terra, e estuda a mensagem de Jor-El e a kryptonita que vieram na nave. Ele acredita que Kal-El seja parte de uma invasão alienígena. 6 anos atrás *Batman sai da Liga e forma os Renegados. *Após deterem uma invasão alien liderada por Koll, Aquaman dissolve a Liga da Justiça. O grupo reforma-se com Aquaman, Zatanna, Caçador de Marte, Homem Elástico e os novatos: Vibro, Gládio, Cigana e Vixen. O novo QG passa a ser em Detroit. (JLA Incarnations #4) *Hal Jordan abandona a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. *Donna Troy casa-se com Terry Long. *Dick Grayson com 19 anos se intriga com Batman. Jason Todd, com 14 anos se torna o segundo Robin. Dick vira Asa Noturna. *Trigon transforma New York em uma versão terrível e confronta os Titãs, transformando Ravena em um ser demoníaco. O corpo de Trigon perece quando recebe a energia de todas as almas de Azarath, que estavam contidas nos anéis de Azar, usados por Ravena. *Theo Adam, junto com Charles Clarence Batson e sua esposa Marylin, encontra uma tumba em Abu-Simbel, o Vale dos Reis. Relembrando fatos de sua encarnação passada, Theo Adam matou C.C. Batson e Marylin para ficar com o escaravelho descoberto na escavação, deixando órfão a Billy Batson; Sarah Primm, a irmã de Theo, entrega Mary, filha do casal, para ser adotada. Billy passa a ter tutela por seu tio Ebenezer, que o expulsa de casa para apoderar-se de sua herança, e o jovem passa a vender jornais nos semáforos para sobreviver. (Power of Shazam Graphic Novel) *Aquaman reencontra sua esposa Mera, há muito desaparecida. *John Constantine começa a ajudar Monstro do Pântano em sua jornada de auto-descoberta. * O mago Shazam em Fawcett City concede ao adolescente Billy Batson o poder de Shazam, e este se torna o Capitão Marvel; seu primeiro feito foi salvar a Rádio WHIZ duma explosão armada por Theo Adam. Theo Adam, de posse do escaravelho, exclamou "Shazam" e se tornou novamente Adão Negro, relembrando sua vida passada totalmente. Em embate com o Capitão, foi derrotado, e voltou a ser Theo Adam. Shazam o puniu fazendo-o ficar mudo, de modo que não poderia se transformar de novo. (Power of Shazam Graphic Novel) *Capitão Marvel e Superman enfrentam Sabbac II (Superman/Shazam - the First Thunder) Crise nas Infinitas Terras * .]]O Anti-Monitor começa a destruir universo após universo para assim aumentar seu poder. Alexander Luthor Jr. enviado por seu pai a partir da Terra 3. Kimiyo Hoshi ganha poderes de Monitor e se torna Doutora Luz. Monitor assassinado por Precursora. The Flash (Barry Allen) morre destruindo um canhão de antimatéria do Anti-Monitor. Guerra dos Vilões. Químio assassina Aquamoça e é temporariamente destruído por Mulher Negativa da Patrulha do Destino. Psimon acreditado assassinado por seus comparsas. O Antimonitor tenta destruir toda a realidade por retornar para a Aurora do Tempo, mas é detido pela união de vários heróis e o Espectro. Num último ataque, o Antimonitor reboca a Terra para o Universo de Antimatéria, onde envia milhares de seus Demônios das Sombras para destruir os heróis e a humanidade; nesta batalha, morrem Columba I, Cara-de-Barro II, Quartzo e Príncipe Raman. Diversos superheróis entram em confronto direto contra Antimonitor mas ele só é enfraquecido por uma tremenda rajada de Doutora Luz. Alexander Luthor Jr. usa seus poderes para trazer a Terra de volta a seu local de origem. No fim, o Superman da Terra 2 destrói Antimonitor, e ele, sua esposa Lois, Luthor Jr. e o Superboy Primordial vão para um limbo dimensional onde passam os próximos anos observando nosso mundo. *Wally West se torna o segundo Flash. * Despero exposto à Chama de Py'tar, aumentando vastamente seus poderes. * Sociedade da Justiça condenada ao Limbo do Ragnarok onde cada batalha se repete. Somente Poderosa, Sideral, Sr. Destino e Espectro conseguem escapar. (The Last Days of the Justice Society) * Hal Jordan e Superman encontram o que parece uma duplicata da bateria-lanterna de Alan Scott num museu (veja 1949). Hal tenta recarregar seu anel na bateria, causando uma onda de energia mística que mata ambos heróis. Após cruzar o Plano dos Recém-Falecidos e até o Inferno (uma experiência muito traumática para os dois) eles se deparam com a Chama Verde (a energia relativa ao Coração Estelar), que tenta corromper Jordan a ser seu agente. O Vingador Fantasma aparece, e ajuda Jordan a superar a Chama Verde e voltar a seus corpos. (Green Lantern/Superman: Legend of the Green Flame) * Batgirl é aleijada pelo Coringa. (Batman: The Killing Joke) * morre.]]Góticos Americanos: O Monstro do Pântano enfrenta os cultistas sul-americanos conhecidos como Brujeria. Eles usam um ritual somente possível de ser executado num ambiente caótico como o que foi proporcionado pela recente Crise. O ritual libera a Criatura das Sombras, puramente o Mal personificado, nos terrenos do Além. No Além, Monstro do Pântano, Desafiador, Sr. Destino, Espectro e Vingador Fantasma tentam retardar o avanço da criatura, sem sucesso, ao mesmo tempo que na Terra John Constantine, Barão Winters, Zatanna, Zatara, Sargon. e Mento dão assistência. Com ondas de retroalimentação mística, Zatara e Sargon acabam perecendo e Mento fica insano. O Mal acaba por se mesclar ao Bem, alterando para sempre o fluxo da magia na existência. (Swamp Thing v2 #47 a 50) * O Inferno é lançado em desordem com a invasão da Criatura das Sombras. Como forma de mantê-lo unido, Lúcifer aceita dividir seu reinado com Beelzebub e Belial (pai de Etrigan), formando um triunvirato. * John Corben, um criminoso, tem seu cérebro transplantado para um corpo robótico movido a kryptonita pelo prof. Emmet Vale, que estava espionando Kal-El desde que este chegou na Terra. Corben mata Vale e passa a desafiar a lei como Metallo. * Superman é confundido pela Legião dos Super-Heróis com Superboy; o herói acaba indo parar no Mundo Compacto, que ele descobre ser uma duplicata de nosso mundo, criada pelo Senhor do Tempo com o objetivo de lograr a Legião. O Senhor do Tempo criou uma máquina que permitia proteger o Mundo Compacto da antimatéria resultante da Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Ele chantageou Superboy a destruir Superman (coisa que ele poderia ter feito facilmente). Superboy, no entanto, apenas fingia que usava força total contra Superman: ele esperava que o Homem de Aço o derrotasse. Superman percebeu o plano, o que deu tempo a Legião de chegar e levar Superboy para a missão de derrotar o Senhor do Tempo (Superman ficou de fora). Na aventura, a máquina que permitia proteger o Mundo Compacto da antimatéria foi destruída, e Superboy morreu mantendo aquele universo coeso. * Algum tempo depois, a versão de Luthor no Mundo Compacto, investigando o laboratório escondido de Superboy, descobre o Zone-a-Phone, que permitia conversar com internos da Zona Fantasma, e ingenuamente liberta 3 criminosos kryptonianos da Zona. O trio devasta toda a Terra do Mundo Compacto, e somente Luthor e um punhado de outros sobrevivem em Smallville devido a um campo de força criado por ele. * Químio, previamente destruído durante a Crise, se reforma na Baía de Metropolis, onde é derrotado por Superman e os Homens Metálicos. * Neste ano Superman encontra pela primeira vez Mxyzptlk e Brainiac (este sob a identidade do psionico Milton Moses Fine) * Nathaniel Christopher Adam emerge do campo quantico e se torna o Capitão Átomo. 5 anos atrás * Pré-Crise Infinita somente: Diana, princesa das Amazonas, chega na América, onde adota a identidade trajada de Mulher Maravilha. * Lendas. Rudy Jones torna-se o Parasita. Liga da Justiça dissolvida após as mortes de Vibro e Gládio. Esquadrão Suicida formado para enfrentar Enxofre. Morre Arrasa-Quarteirão I. * Liga da Justiça é reativada, e passa a ser financiada pelo empresário Maxwell Lord. * A Liga da Justiça enfrenta o primeiro Homem Cinza. * Morre Inza Nelson. Kent Nelson, desgastado por tantos combates contra o Caos, seleciona Eric Strauss como sucessor de Senhor Destino. * Os Campeões de Angor chegam à Terra, onde tentam acabar com as armas nucleares. Wandjina morre impedindo o derretimento de um reator nuclear na Rússia. *Injustiça Ilimitada formada como resposta à Corporação Infinito. * A Liga da Justiça torna-se a Liga da Justiça Internacional. * Capitão Marvel deixa a Liga pouco depois, pois acha que sua inexperiência pode atrapalhar o grupo. * Os Guardiões Globais deixam de receber fundos da ONU. Flama Verde e Dama de Gelo, ex-membros dos Guardiões Globais, entram para a Liga e alteram seus codinomes para Fogo e Gelo. * Milênio: Os Guardiões do Universo e as Zamaronas departam para outra dimensão; o Guardião Herupa Hando Hu e a zamarona Nadia Safir anunciaram ao mundo que eles iriam selecionar 10 pessoas que se tornariam os novos Guardiões do Universo, e dariam origem a uma nova raça de imortais. Os Caçadores Cósmicos, criações dos Guardiões e agora seus inimigos juramentados saem do anonimato na Terra em que estavam há anos e tentam frustar os planos de seus antigos mestres. * Katar Hol and Shayera vindos de Thanagar se tornam o Gavião Negro e Mulher Gavião. * Canário Negro II é sequestrada e torturada por um traficante em Seattle, e devido as injúrias em suas cordas vocais, perde seu grito sônico. *Jason Todd (Robin) é morto pelo Coringa. *Superman conhece Matriz, a Supermoça, que veio da dimensão conhecida como Mundo Compacto. *Na dimensão do Mundo Compacto, Superman executa 3 Kryptonianos vindos da Zona Fantasma. Ele leva Matriz, que tinha sido revertida a uma criatura de protoplasma pelos ferimentos, para ser cuidada por seus pais em Smallville. *Morfeus libertado de seu cárcere, no qual tinha sido preso pelo Rei Daemon em 1916. Ele começa a reconstruir seu reino. * |left]]Invasão!: 9 raças alienígenas tentam conquistar a Terra. Ainda sentindo-se culpado pela morte dos 3 kryptonianos, Superman resolve se auto-exilar no espaço. Os Dominadores explodem uma bomba genética que põe vários meta-humanos em coma, altera os poderes de outros tantos, mas libera o potencial meta-genético de diversos humanos, que adquirem superpoderes, incluindo Maxwell Lord, Maxi-Man e Praxis. *A Liga Internacional se separa nas Ligas América e Europa. A embaixada da Liga da Justiça Europa passa a ser sediada em Paris, França. *Formada a L.E.G.I.Ã.O.. * Auto-exilado no espaço, Superman destrona Mongul do Mundo Bélico, e ganha o artefato Erradicador do Clérigo. Enquanto isso, Matriz está assumindo a forma de Clark Kent, e evitando que sintam sua falta; porém, ela tém uma tremenda crise de identidade, acreditando de fato ser Clark Kent/Superman. * Superman retorna à Terra, em tempo de parar Tumulto, um robô enviado por Desaad para causar destruição. Superman descobre Matriz assumindo sua forma, a confronta, e ela, sentindo-se confusa, foge para o espaço. 4 anos atrás *Sob influencia do Erradicador, Superman se torna o Homem de Krypton, adotando vestes kryptonianas e sendo mais frio que de costume. Ele se liberta da influencia com a ajuda de seus pais. * Sr. Milagre é substituído por um andróide; o original entra numa turnê intergalática com Lorde Mangá Khan. *Erradicador assume forma humanóide depois que Superman atira o artefato no Sol terrestre. *Liga da Justiça Antártida *Extremistas *Despero retorna e destrói o Sr. Milagre andróide, fazendo com que a Liga o acreditasse morto. *Gladiador Dourado sai da Liga e forma o Conglomerado. *Orion e Magtron juntam-se à Liga. * Tim Drake, 13 anos se torna o 3° Robin * Aborrecido de sua existencia como Senhor do Inferno, Lúcifer expulsa todos os demonios e almas condenadas do Inferno, para depois fechar suas portas e entregar a chave a Sonho dos Perpétuos, obviamente prevendo que a possessão da chave iria colocá-lo em maus lençóis. Diversas entidades e deuses começam a tentar barganhar pela chave, o que faz uma decisão difícil para Morfeus. O Inferno acaba nas mãos de dois anjos, Duma (o anjo do silencio) e Remiel, enquanto que Lúcifer se retira para a Terra, onde se torna pianista. * General Glória volta à ativa após décadas. .]] * Armageddon 2001: Tempus viaja do futuro para o presente, onde tenta impedir que um grande herói se torne o Monarca, que está destinado a dominar a Terra por um governo distópico. * Rory Regan herda um traje criado misticamente por judeus do Séc. XVI e se torna o Ragman. * Guerra dos Deuses: Mediante um ritual, a feiticeira Circe desperta o conflito entre vários panteões de deuses. Adão Negro temporariamente recebe sua voz e poderes pelo mago Shazam a fim de ajudar no conflito. Mulher Maravilha temporariamente revertida a não-existência por Circe. Filho de Vulcano se sacrifica a fim de deter os planos de Circe. * Superman revela sua identidade para Lois Lane. *Lex Luthor, morrendo de cancer, simula sua morte, faz um clone de si mesmo e retorna como seu filho. * Pânico nos Céus: No espaço, Brainiac assume o controle do Mundo Bélico e forma uma aliança com Matriz, Máxima e Draaga; ele planeja destruir Superman e conquistar a Terra. Superman reúne praticamente cada herói da Terra e invade o Mundo Bélico; Matriz, Máxima e Draaga passam para o lado dos mocinhos, com Draaga morrendo ao destruir um dispositivo de antimatéria. Brainiac, perdendo controle do Mundo Bélico, aparentemente têm suas funções mentais aniquiladas por Máxima. *Maxwell Lord é dominado por Pesadelo dos Extremistas, que se aproveita de seus poderes de persuasão para controlar os habitantes da ilha de Cuei-Cuei-Cuei. A Feiticeira de Prata se sacrifica para exorcizar Pesadelo do corpo de Max. A Liga da Justiça dissolve-se temporariamente após isso. 3 anos atrás *Superman começa a liderar a Liga da Justiça. *Hal Jordan e Guy Gardner brigam pelo título de Lanterna Verde da Terra; Guy perde e entrega o anel de poder. *Guy Gardner, logrando o mercenário Lobo para ajudá-lo consegue o anel de Sinestro. * e Superman.|left]]O monstro Apocalypse liberta-se dum cativeiro de milhares de anos; derrota toda a Liga da Justiça e "mata" Superman. *Surgem Superciborgue, Aço, Superboy (Kon-El) e Erradicador. *Coast City é destruida por Mongul e Superciborgue. Hal Jordan, o Lanterna Verde, está fora da Terra e chega tarde demais. * Após uma longa sucessão de combates com fugitivos do Asilo Arkham, Batman, totalmente exaurido, enfrenta Bane dentro da Mansão Wayne e ao fim da luta é aleijado pelo vilão. Batman é substituído por Jean Paul Valley. Gotham City se torna caótica. *Erradicador consegue trazer Superman de volta a vida. * A entidade Parallax toma o corpo de Hal Jordan. Hal destrói a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes e a Bateria no planeta Oa. Assassina os Guardiões do Universo (exceto Ganthet). Ganthet entrega o último anel a Kyle Rayner que se torna o último Lanterna Verde. * Superman descobre o que parece ser seu cadáver em seu túmulo, o que o faz louco atrás de respostas, indo desesperadamente atrás de todos os vilões que poderiam ser responsáveis, como Darkseid; no fim, é revelado que Brainiac, que não esteve realmente em coma, criou a ilusão do cadáver; ele confronta Superman em Metrópolis. O herói, apelando para a mente esquecida de Milton Moses Fine, de quem Brainiac assumiu e modificou o corpo, consegue fazê-lo reaver sua própria vontade, suprimindo o controle de Brainiac, embora Milton seja incapaz de enxergar o que o vilão modificou em seu corpo. Milton/Brainiac é entregue às autoridades. *Iris Allen retorna do futuro com Bart Allen (Impulso) *Geo Força e os Renegados são acusados de matarem a Rainha de Markovia. * Crise dos clones do Projeto Cadmus, e Destruição de Metropólis; Luthor entra num estado semi-vegetativo. Metrópolis reconstruída por Superman, Zatanna e outros heróis. * Curando sua coluna com ajuda da Dra. Shondra Kinsolving, Bruce Wayne retorna a ação e Jean Paul Valley se torna Azrael. *Zero Hora. Extemporâneo envelhece a Sociedade da Justiça, e mata Dr. Meia-Noite, Átomo e Homem-Hora; Parallax tenta destruir o Universo. * ]]Os Novos Titãs são recriados por Átomo (Ray Palmer), Argenta, Joto, Risco e Prisma. *Alan Scott, que foi protegido de envelhecimento com seu anel, desiste da alcunha de Lanterna Verde a favor de Kyle Rayner. Ao perceber que a Chama Verde agora é produzida por seu próprio corpo, retoma carreira heróica e passa a ser conhecido como Sentinela. * Um contesto para escolher uma nova Mulher Maravilha é conduzido por Hipólita; Artemis, da tribo das amazonas de Bana-Mighdall, vence e ese torna a nova Mulher Maravilha. * Kenny Braverman (Conduíte) descobre a identidade secreta de Superman e o começa uma campanha para destruir Kent, seus pais e todos que ele ama, antes de morrer por envenenamento de kryptonita. 2 anos atrás * Arqueiro Verde é morto numa explosão e Connor Hawke, seu filho, recebe o manto. *A nova Liga da Justiça é formada *Morfeus "morre". Daniel, filho de Fúria e Hector Hall, assume seu lugar como Perpétuo dos Sonhos. *Titãs reformados. * Oliver Queen é ressuscitado e retorna a ser o Arqueiro Verde. * Noite Final: Hal Jordan se sacrifica para reiniciar o Sol da Terra. * Superboy (Kon-El), Robin (Tim Drake), e Impulso formam a Justiça Jovem. *Após dois surtos virais e um terremoto, Gotham City é colocado fora dos Estados Unidos e declarado uma "Terra de Ninguém". Por um ano, os remanescentes do Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City e da família Batman são pressionados a manter a ordem que resta. * Capitão Nazista é liberado de animação suspensa datando do fim da Segunda Guerra por seu irmão Wolf Krieger. * Theo Adam tem sua voz restaurada por Blaze, e torna-se novamente o Adão negro; desta vez ele não necessita do escaravelho para se transformar. * .]]Vingança do Submundo: Neron concede melhorias nos poderes de vários vilões em troca de suas almas. Luthor recupera sua saúde após um trato com Neron. Simultaneamente à saga, a demônia Blaze, com a ajuda de Adão Negro, prende seu pai, o Mago Shazam, em seu reino particular no Inferno. * O Mago Shazam é liberto pelos esforços da Família Marvel, Íbis, Homem-Bala, Dudley e Adão Negro, que se rebelou contra Blaze no final; Blaze é aprisionada na Rocha da Eternidade. * DC Um Milhão. * Quando Mordru esteve matando diversos agentes dos Lordes da Ordem e do Caos, Sandman (Wesley Dodds) se suicida para evitar que o perverso feiticeiro soubesse o paradeiro da próxima encarnação de Sr. Destino. A nova Sociedade da Justiça da América é formada e procurou a criança escolhida, ao que esta cresceu magicamente e revelou ser também a encarnação de Hector Hall, filho do Gavião Negro, e derrotou Mordru. * como Presidente dos Estados Unidos.|left]]Lex Luthor é eleito Presidente dos EUA e ajuda a reconstruir Gotham City. * Gênese: a Godwave retorna de novo, eliminando os poderes dos heróis terrestres. * Mundos em Guerra: Os planetas Almerac e Warworld são destruídos. Imperiex tenta aniquilar o Universo. 1 ano atrás *A Supergirl original chega a Terra. *Superboy Primordial de uma terra paralela destruída traz Jason Todd de volta a vida. *Donna Troy é morta por Brainiac *Crise de Identidade: Sue Dibny é assassinada por Jean Loring. *Matança de Jack Drake (pai do Robin), e de capitão Bumerangue simultaneamente. *Hal Jordan livre de Parallax que é aprisionado na Bateria dos Lanternas. A Tropa e os Guardiões do Universo são restaurados. *Maxwell Lord mata Besouro Azul. *Mulher Maravilha mata Maxwell Lord. Crise entre Superman e Mulher Maravilha. *Pirata Psíquico revela a existencia e destruição do Multiverso a Poderosa *Brainiac, Superboy e Indigo / Brainiac 8 ataca os Titãs e Renegados. |329x329px]] Crise Infinita *Dia de Vingança: O Espectro mata/humilha/priva de poderes a diversos magos e usuários de magia. Ele mata o mago Shazam. A feiticeira Magia usa seus poderes para comunhar todas as energias místicas potenciais da humanidade para Capitão Marvel para combater Espectro, mas o Espírito da Vingança só é parado após destruir Nabu. *Projeto OMAC *Wally West e Bart Allen desaparecem na força de aceleração. *Superboy Primordial tenta restaurar seu Universo e revela a Poderosa a sua verdadeira identidade. *Guerra entre Rann e Thanagar. Jade é morta e dá seu poder a Kyle Rayner, que se torna Ion. *Superboy Primordial mata Superboy (Kon-El) e Superman da Terra 2; depois é preso num mini-sol vermelho pelos Lanternas Verdes e Superman. *Billy Batson sucede o mago Shazam sob a alcunha Marvel. Freddy Freeman (Capitão Marvel Júnior) sucede Capitão Marvel renomeando-se Shazam. *Gladiador Dourado, Supernova, e Rip Hunter descobrem o retorno do Multiverso. *Após o termino da Crise, Superman, Batman e Mulher Maravilha se ocultam por um ano. *52 OBS: Desde 3 anos atrás quando Coast City foi destruída e 1 milhão de pessoas morreram o Universo DC vive uma Crise sem precedentes. Muitos heróis morreram, alguns tomaram atitudes drásticas (Mulher Maravilha matou Maxwell Lord, Mary Marvel foi seduzida pelo lado negro) e Superman se viu impotente em várias situações. Nos últimos meses estourou a Terceira Guerra Mundial.... e as revelações de que existem Terras paralelas complicaram tudo.... Agora *Bart Allen e Wally retornam. Bart é morto. Robin III é adotado por Batman. *Tropa Sinestro ameaçam a paz. e a Bateria Central de Poder em Qward]] *Parallax pega Kyle Rayner como hospedeiro. *Superman, Batman e Mulher Maravilha retornam após vários meses de reclusão. *Barry Allen resurge durante a Crise Final *Batman morre durante a Crise Final com o raio Omega de Darkseid *Dick Grayson assume o manto de Batman * Damian Wayne assume o manto de Robin *Surge a Noite Mais Densa e a Tropa dos Lanternas Negros *A "noite mais densa" acaba. *Começa "o Dia Mais Claro". *12 heróis e vilões voltam a vida: Caçador de Marte; Jade; Capitão Bumerangue (George "Digger" Harkness); Maxwell Lord; Aquaman (Arthur Curry); O primeiro Nuclear (Ronald "Ronnie" Raymond); Gavião Negro ; Mulher-Gavião; Professor Eobard "Zoom" Thwane; O primeiro Rapina (Hank Hall ); Boston Brande; Osíris *Parallax (Entidade do medo) e Íon (entidade da força de vontade) foram aprisionados no planeta Ryut por um ser poderoso e misterioso. Futuro futuro próximo *Tim Hunter se tornará o mais poderoso mago do Universo DC. *2030: Bonnie Baxter, dos Time Masters, chega a esta era e constata que os Illuminati são agora um grupo dedicado a restaurar a civilização. (Time Masters #8) Séc. XXII * Knights of the Galaxy, Star Hawkins, Space Cabbie, Space Ranger, Star Rovers, Tommy Tomorrow, Ultra o Multi-Alien. Nota: Originalmente, no Pré-Crise, nem todos os personagens pertenciam ao mesmo século; porém, evidência aponta que todos são contemporâneos no Pós-Crise, muito provavelmente no século XXII. (Minissérie Twilight; Starman Vol 2 #55) * Gorilas da Cidade Gorila migram para outra galáxia, guiados por Solovar III. (DC One Million 80-Page Giant #1000000) Séc. XXIII * Em uma era futura que se assemelha ao filme Metropolis de Fritz Lang, onde uma pequena elite governa despoticamente sobre uma raça de escravos oprimidos, a elite estava em perigo de ser derrubada devido a uma mulher chamada Maria, que liderou os escravos à rebelião aberta. Para combater isso, um cientista chamado Rotwang cria a andróide Mekanique e lhe dá a capacidade de viajar de volta no tempo a fim de certificar-se que Maria nunca iria nascer. * As Grandes Guerras do Século XXIII ocorrem. of the Legion of the Superheroes #321-323 * Um grupo de nativo-americanos deixam a Terra para colonizar Starhaven. of the Superheroes # 305 Séc. XXV * Professor Zoom * Michael Jon Carter, um esportista famoso da Metropolis no século 25, começou a apostar nos próprios jogos e manipular resultados a fim de poder ganhar dinheiro para a cirurgia de sua mãe. Ele foi descoberto e expulso dos esportes. Rejeitado até por sua própria família, ele acabou por trabalhar como faxineiro num museu de super-heróis, onde aprendeu sobre os heróis de nosso século. Ele então roubou vários apetrechos do museu, e tomando a Esfera do Tempo de Rip Hunter, viaja ao nosso tempo onde torna-se o herói chamado Gladiador Dourado. Séc. XXVII * Físico de partículas John Fox torna-se o Flash desta era. Séc. XXVIII * Blaine Allen torna-se o Flash desta era. * Seguindo a morte de Blaine, o manto é passado para seu filho Jace. Séc. XXX 2927 * Temendo uma vindoura guerra atômica, Iris Russel é enviada por seus pais ainda criança para o séc. XX, onde é adotada pela família West. 2957 * Imediatamente seguindo seu julgamento por assassinato, Barry é transportado do séc. XX até este ano pelos pais de Iris, que usando tecnologia do séc. XXX, retiraram a essencia vital de Iris no momento de sua morte, e a infundiram num novo corpo vivo. Barry e Iris finalmente são reunidos. Cerca de um mês mais tarde, o perverso Antimonitor transporta Barry para seu universo e época, e Barry morre destruindo seu canhão de antimatéria. Barry não sabia, mas Iris estava grávida. 2958 * Iris dá a luz os gêmeos Don e Dawn, que herdam a supervelocidade do pai. 2978 * Dawn Allen dá a luz Jenni Ognats (XS da Legião). 2980 * Meloni Thawne, esposa de Don Allen, dá a luz Bart Allen (Impulso). Don e Dawn Allen, operando como Gêmeos do Tornado, são mortos por agentes dominadores a mando de Thadeus Thawne, pai de Meloni, que era presidente do governo terrestre e descendente de Eobard Thawne. 2982 * Iris leva Bart Allen, que estava envelhecendo rapidamente, até o séc. XX, onde Wally West poderia ajudá-lo. e diversos membros da Legião dos Super-Heróis voando (alguns com o próprio poder, outros com anel de voô). ]] 3000 * Legião dos Super-Heróis Século 64 * Abra Kadabra, um mágico de palco frustrado com a falta de interesse em seu ofício pela sociedade do futuro, retorna ao passado, onde usa seus truques de ciência avançada para tornar-se um criminoso, levando-o a confrontar-se várias vezes com The Flash (Barry Allen). Século 120 Ano 11,960 * Xotar, o Mestre das Armas Século 853 * Personagens de DC Um Milhão: Legião da Justiça Alfa, Homem-Hora andróide Fim dos Tempos *Destino fecha seu livro e morre. Tim Hunter e Mister E encontram Morte, que fecha o universo depois de envia-los de volta a seu tempo. *Superman e Tempus deixam Apocalypse no fim dos tempos, onde a entropia o desintegra. Porém, Brainiac viaja para o fim dos tempos também e resgata Apocalipse, transferindo sua consciência para seu corpo. Veja também * Cronologia do Universo DC (Pré-Crise) * Cronologia do Universo DC (Novos 52) Category:Cronologias Category:Pós-Crise